A Coffee and a Smile
by wordsandwonders
Summary: You know it seems silly but that smile that voice YOU need to know him! You need to fall in love and he's perfect. You and Grant Fanfic -My first one ever
1. Sir?

"Good Morning, can I have a coffee two cream one sugar?" You set to work getting his coffee, trying to figure out what to say when you hand it to him.

You've seen him around before, but of course you've never said a word. You've been working at the coffee shop for a few months and you see him like once a week at least. Him and his heart-melting smile, you want to talk to him but what do you say… he's just so-

"Excuse me Miss?" That brings you back and you realize your holding his coffee in hand. "Sorry sir," you blush, _this guy is my age why did I just call him sir?" _ You blush more realizing you haven't taken your eyes off him since he walked in.

"Sir?" He laughs at that those gorgeous teeth showing again. "Hardly, most people just call me Grant." He takes the coffee from you pays you and right before he turns to leave says "What's your name beautiful?"


	2. dinner plans

"It's…ummm my n-name is ahhh," you stumble to tell him but finally get your name off your tongue. He let's out a slight chuckle repeating your name under his breath, like he was trying it out or something.

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you," he says matter-of-factly.

Your boss JC clears her throat next to you, and you jump slightly. You hadn't noticed her standing there earlier. She speaks in an icy tone "Well _Grant," _she says his name with such distaste you see him cringe. "She has work to do, and your holding up the line," she gestures to behind Grant where eight or nine people were standing.

If you didn't need this job you would have quit right then. You're angry at JC for ruining the moment.

"Sorry, I'll be going now, I'll see you tomorrow," with that and a smile Grant disappears.

After help the next few customers, it's time for your mid-day break. You rush to the back and grab your phone out of your coat pocket. Your best friend Sarah has texted you five times already.

09:00 am

**Hey Hey! I hope you didn't bring your jacket today, I know you're not use to LA weather but there is no need for a jacket in March.**

9:04 am

**Ok maybe a sweater :P**

9:07 am

**Wanna go to dinner after work? We need to catch up on things!**

11:10 am

**Seriously come on!**

11:13 am

**Ok forget the question. meet me at our fave restaurant at 6 or I eat without you!**

You chuckle that's Sarah for you; hyper and demanding, but you've known her all your life so your use to it by now you quickly press reply on your phone and text back

12:04 pm

_**Ok ok meet you there! I have news guy news! Yea brought a jacket I'm not use to this weather I am Canadian remember? Force of habit, see you there!**_

In the summer Sarah convinced you to move from Toronto Ontario to LA with her. She wanted to pursue acting, but didn't want to go alone you do sing but not in front of strangers (you wanted to become a singer but stage fright ruined that dream) Having no other plans (college just wasn't for you right now) you said yes despite your parents disapproval. You were 20 a grown woman and you were gonna do want you wanted.

You went through the rest of your day thinking about things as you normally do, but for some reason Grant's smile was in your thoughts a lot.

At 5:30 PM you locked up the shop and realizing you had no time to go to your apartment (you and Sarah shared) and change you got in your car right from work to go meet her.

Or so you thought…..

**a/n Soooo? What do you think? I've decided on a 12 chapter story K for now T or M later I'm not sure.**

**Please read and review **

**Much love**


	3. conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and prepared for a lot of fluff in the next few chapters.**

6:30 pm

_**Sarah where are you?**_

You were starting to get worried Sarah was an hour late, and when it comes to food she's always on time. You sit in a booth at your favourite restaurant drinking water, as far away for the stage as you can be. Your favourite restaurant had great food, but it was also a place with a stage. People often performed songs and poetry while you ate. (Kind of like upscale karaoke, and you hated singing in front of crowds).

Your phone buzzed **SARAH **was the name displayed.

6:39 pm

**OMG! I'm so sorry, I just noticed the time trying to get everything together for the play is nuts! Go ahead and order I'll be there in 20 minutes okay? I'm sooo sorry I'll pay for dinner ok?**

You sighed. Sarah was super stressed, trying to put on a play at the community theatre. One that she wrote so you knew she had to be there to be sure everything went perfect. The last you heard she was in the middle of casting for it.

6:43 pm

_**Sarah it's ok, lol relax breathe I'll be here when you get here.**_

You smiled your best friend was worried she'd let you down again but she could never you two were like sisters.

Just then a song started playing, you were busy looking at the menu, it wasn't until you heard the voice that you turned your head towards the stage.

To see

_Grant _

"_Omg he's voice is more amazing then his smile!" _You take a breath compose yourself and listen to his beautiful voice sing the lyrics.

"_Her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're shining. Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. I know I know when I complement her she wont believe me and it's sad to think that she don't see what see, but every time she asks me you I look ok you know I say when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change cause your amazing just the way you are."_

Grant finishes up the song and you're sitting there lost in a daydream his perfect smile, his voice come on, you knew he was sexy.

You are staring off into space when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder. You look expecting Sarah.

Wrong.

"Hey you," Grant smiles down at you "Mind if I sit down?"

"No!" you blush that was louder then it was suppose to be. "Of course you can."

"Dining alone?" He seems surprised as he slides in across from you.

"No, waiting on a friend,"

"Oh…well I could leave if you wanted to wait for your…..date," Grant sounds hurt.

You can't help it you laugh, "I don't have a date, just me and my best friend having dinner she's running late."

You see Grant relax a bit seeming less hurt.

"Oh so you're single?" He winks at you.

"Yes I am, why are you interested?" You were joking.

He wasn't "Actually yes," you freeze and you look at him for a minute.

He takes the silence wrong and says, "I'm sorry, that was too forward wasn't it?" he tone was concerned.

"_He's just so cute! Even when he blushes!" _In your head your kinda fangirlling but you maintain calm on the outside.

"No, it wasn't," you shake your head for emphasis "not at all."

"Excuse me," the waitress looks at you water pitcher in hand; she refills your glass and the empty one beside Grant. You talk about small things having a few good laughs and then he said.

"So…" Grant starts "I have a confession to make."

"_You're not interested?" _ You think. He didn't seem to notice and continues "I usually make my own coffee," he stops, you think about that then say,

"Ok, so why come into the coffee shop?" You think you know the answer but you want to be sure.

He smirks raises an eyebrow "I go because a while ago I realized there was this really cute girl working at the counter." You glare, trying to figure out if he was serious.

"Cute huh?"

"_Omg! He thinks I'm cute! Wait…he is talking about me right?" _

"She's adorable, up until today I didn't know her name though," You start to blush "she has a beautiful name, I wanted to get her number but her boss ruined _that_ moment, I wanted to see her again and well you know how that worked out I guess," he smiles at you.

"I guess I do," you say pulling out your phone you click "Add Contact" and slide it slowly across the table.

Grant smiles and hands you his phone as well.

When you're done that you chat for a little longer and then Grant says "Well it looks like its almost closing time." You look around to realize he's right then you check the time 9:54 PM "_Oh wow! Really?" _ You both move to leave and Grant says,

"Well goodnight, I'll see you in the morning?" You stand and exit the booth looking at Grant confused. "I thought you make your own coffee?" "I thought I told you about the cute girl at the counter?" he says plainly.

"Ok, ok," you laugh. Then you look passed him and see Sarah at the table next to the booth you were sitting in "_She heard everything didn't she? She ate though, which is good considering I didn't." You suddenly realize this._

"Goodnight Grant, see you in the morning sir," you both chuckle at the last word. With that he leans down and kisses your cheek softly, and leaves you there blushing.

You turn and sit across from Sarah mouthing "OH MY GOD!" She laughs "I see you've met Grant Gustin," her eyes turn cold.

"You know him? How?"

She sips water not responding

**A/N Omg! How does Sarah know Grant!**

**:P I hate cliff hangers I know but it's fun!**

**That was a quick update right?**

**Don't hate me next chapter by Friday I promise**

**Reviews welcome how'd I do what did you think?**


	4. WTF!

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Rated T for language-not to bad but I'd rather be safe than sorry. **

**Recap**

"I see you've met Grant Gustin," her eyes turn cold.

"You know him? How?"

She sips water not responding

You look at Sarah waiting for her to speak anything to calm the nervous pit in your stomach. "_How? Did they date? OMG! HOW?" _ Sarah notices your inner freaking out laughs and says "Chill we didn't date," you relax a little "we just kissed three times a day for 2 months." Out of shock you raise your voice "Excuse me?" Sarah says nothing gets up to leave and you follow her.

"Sarah… what do you mean?" you ask not knowing if you want to know the answer she laughs "Let's go home," already walking in the direction of your apartment.

You nudge her shoulder in a "tell me" kind of way and she starts "So I was a weird kid I loved making art pieces abstract and all that, but one day o realized it wasn't enough I needed to do something more something bigger. so I started spray painting the side of buildings one day and I loved it, I felt like a total rebel." You're SO beyond confused, Sarah has been your best friend forever and you've never heard this story. "He….ummm caught me doing it one night, it was the side of a convenience store and promised not to tell anyone if I let him help me, so I did. We tagged building together started hanging out, picked up some habits, some really bad ones," "And?" you push for more to clear your confusion. "We became inseparable, just the two of us against the world." You had reached your apartment confused as ever. Sarah unlocks the door and you flop on the couch waiting to hear the rest. "We were talking about getting married, running away together, having kids, travelling to Paris, then one day he just quit walked off and didn't come back."

"Ok wait…hold up," you stop her "you didn't date but you kissed, and talked about marriage and kids? What the fuck Sarah?" "Yup, the same conversation every night, the same actions if I didn't know any better I'd say it was… scripted." She said winking at you.

…

She winked at you! What the fuck? Why would she wink at-

Then it dawned on you.

Sarah was an actress!

She was talking about acting!

Playing a character!

Along side Grant!

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU!" you yell and she starts laughing HARD."Y—our face was so fun—nny oh my god I can't breathe!" you throw a pillow at her, "Why would you do that to me!" your voice still raised. "One, it was the only play of mine you didn't go to, (she still wasn't over that although it was two years ago) Two, It was so easy, and three he's an ass you can do better." She says the last part dead serious and you think about it. "He walked off stage, he quit and walked of stage" it wasn't a question. Sarah nods "Our last night and he's about to say his line, looks out into the audience froze for minute and walks off stage, leaving me looking like an idiot. After that I never spoke to him again, he ruined my damn career!"

"Really? Says the 22-year-old director and writer of a play that's schedule to be performed at an LA community theatre? Yea, he ruined it alright," you laugh.

"Whatever you get what I mean, I needed to move from Toronto to LA to start over because he decided to be a total fucking ass!" Sarah whines you roll your eyes. "Any idea why he walked off?" you ask. "Don't know don't fucking care, you can do better WAY BETTER," she stressed the last part and went to her room.

"I'll get you for that!" you say as she shuts the door. You go to your room and change into your pajamas. You are just climbing into bed at 11:47 PM when your phone goes off. "Fuck off!" You curse but check it anyway read the text.

**Grant G. 11:47PM**

**Hey I'm sorry, I know it's super late but I was just thinking about this afternoon/evening and realized you didn't eat did you?**

He noticed? Really? You smile and typed back.

_**No, I didn't I was having a conversation.**_

**Grant G. 11:49PM**

**You know what? The guy was probably so distracted by your beauty he forgot to offer to buy you dinner. ;)**

_**Really? I could buy my own dinner you know**_

**Grant G. 11:51 PM**

**Sweetheart, that isn't how dates work**

_**I wasn't on a date with him**_

**Grant G. 11:53PM**

**Change that then**

_**Excuse me?**_

**Grant G. 11:55PM**

**Go on a date with him**

_**He didn't ask me on a date **_-you were torturing him on purpose SHAME!

**Grant G. 11:57PM**

**What an idiot! **

_**Ok? **_–You were confused

**Grant G. 11:59 PM**

**Would you like to go on a date with me?**

_**I would love to.**_- omg omg omg omg! YOU SMILED!

**Grant G. 12:02AM**

**Great! Meet me at "Shyla's" at 7 PM tomorrow night?**

(Shyla's one of LA "fancier" fancy restaurants, you've never been, it was really expensive)

_**Ok? Why there? **_–You wanted to know

**Grant G. 12:06AM**

**Why not? **

You were going to argue that it was super expensive but were way too tired.

So instead you said

_**Point taken see you at 7**_—you make a mental note to ask him about Sarah in the future.

**Grant G. 12:10 AM**

**Lol see you at 7 oh and one more thing!**

_**Yes?**_

**Grant G. 12:12 AM**

**Good morning beautiful angel **

_**LOL Good morning Grant see you tonight**_

**A/N Done! How'd I do? Please tell me!**

**And next chapter your date with grant! Btw that was a mean joke by Sarah!**

**So your date, what to wear, what to say, (goodnight kiss?) what to tell Sarah? **

**Read and review tell me what you think do you have suggestions? It is YOUR date after all lol!**

**Much love**

**Wordsandwonders**


	5. Date night

**Disclaimer: I don't not own glee!**

**A/N: So I've noticed that people have been adding my story to their favourite stories list so to that I say thanks just well read it**** and**** review ok?**

**Recap: Grant asked you and well you said yes DUH! (YAAAAAYYY!)**

It was Saturday, the weekend finally! Also known as the day of your date! You are so happy! Then you remember something, these things take time so you called JC and ask for the afternoon off (you only work in the afternoon on weekends 12-5 PM and 8 AM-5 PM on weekdays). She laughs and says sure because you've been working like crazy and a day of relaxation will do you good. _Strange, she normally a witch with a capital B but whatever. _You look at the clock it reads 10:27 A.M.

You go to the bathroom wash your face, brush your teeth. Walking out of the bathroom you almost literally run into Sarah who looks like she's in a hurry. "Morning, sorry I'm running late, there's so much to do for this play," she's dressed to leave but goes pass you to look in the mirror. "So, what's your plan today?" Sarah asked as she applied foundation. "Oh y'know nothing much just _my date with grant! _Gonna hang here for the day and chill I have the afternoon off work _so I can get ready _JC called me and said I wasn't needed today," you lie. "Oh sweet! Enjoy it hun watch as many movies as you can, oh by the way I'm going to Matt's tonight," (her boyfriend of 4 years her parents didn't want them living together, but he came with her, you were there it was her parents only condition for the LA move) you notice the overnight bag at the front door. "Oh it's that kinda weekend?" you question and she laughs "Yea yea after I'm done at the theatre, it will be so don't wait up see you tomorrow ok? bye hun!" Sarah runs from the bathroom to the door grabs the bag and her car keys smiles and runs out the door. You lock it behind her go in to the kitchen and grab a bowl some milk and your favourite cereal and start eating.

_Okay so I didn't tell sarah I probably will later, but she won't be home 'till Sunday night I have the apartment to myself… after our date we could come back here and…no no stop don't get ahead of yourself just focus focus on the now you need to get ready oh my god! What the hell am I going to wear? _Your mind's racing as you take your bowl to the sink as rinse it out. You go back to your room stand in the middle of it for a minute then you start getting ready for your shower.

You feel like your preparing for battle looking all the things in your bathroom. You start the shower and step in, after singing, washing your hair, and shaving you get out of the shower and go to your closet. You go through it five times until your eyes fall on a navy blue halter knee length dress. You watch your favourite movie as a "break" as you think about the dress. You decide you want to rock it, but you need to make it pop. Silver sparkle nail polish, your black and silver heels and makeup with your favourite necklace and bracelet complete the look. You hair is the last thing you have to do, after what feels like forever it's done. You hang out doing whatever until 5:30 when you do your makeup and put on the dress. 6:10 PM. You leave your apartment and start walking to _Shyla's. _You get there around 6:50 PM and you're about to reach for the restaurant door, when someone holds it open for you.

You look to say thank you and smile, Grant was such a gentleman. "Hi beautiful," he says as he follows you in. "Hi," you say blushing a little.

A woman about your age greets you and asks if you want a table for 2. Grant steps in front of you and says "reservations for Gustin."

Once your seated you look at Grant. _He looks so cute! _"What?" Grant asks looking at you. "You made reservations? When don't they have to be made 24 hours in advance?" "Yea…I pulled some strings." _Oh, he did? I feel special _you smile. You order and the two of you talk about everything, parents, and pets, fears, favourite foods, and favourite movies, music things like that. During dinner you ask about glee. He laughs, "It's super fun, the cast is great and super funny, playing Sebastian is fun," "He's a total dick! How is that fun?" "Cause I'm not?" Grant laughs. "This is true," you say taking a drink of water.

"Oh, and how would you know," Grant smiles and winks at you. You giggle and say, "I don't, but I don't fall for jerks so you better not be," you laugh your tone teasing.

"I'll keep that in mind baby," _Oh my god he just called me baby! _ Thank god the waitress brought the dessert menus to you at that moment or you would have died of happiness. You order your favourite dessert and Grant orders his. While waiting for it he says, "Tell me a dream," "What?" "You must have a dream, tell me about one."

"Oh I want to run a café my own café," you look down.

"Hmmm, where?"

"LA of course, just a small place where I could decorate my own cakes and cookies, serve coffee and listen to music."

"So, a café with a stage?"

"Yea, not that I'd step foot on it though,"

"Scared?" he's joking; it kind of upsets you a bit.

"It's called stage fright thank you very much," your tone is light but your face is hurt. He notices. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" you stop him. "It's fine, don't worry about it,"

"I would ask you to tell me a dream, but your living yours no?"

"Only partly," you're confused by that so you wait for him to continue.

"I want to direct, a film I mean," you give an 'of course' gesture.

Dessert comes and you both start to eat. "So, you bake?" he asks. "Yea, I make up my own recipes, and decorating is super fun" your face brightens just talking about it.

"Sounds fun maybe on our next date, you could show me?"

"How to decorate a cake?" you give him a questioning look.

"Sure why not?" then you understand.

"You like sweets don't you?"

He smiles and says, "Of course"

You finish your last mouthful of dessert and the bill comes.

Out of habit you reach for it.

Grant takes your hand before you can reach, and holds it. With his other hand he takes the bill off the table "I told you, that's not how dates work," he says plainly. You would object but his hand is so warm, you couldn't so you pout and let him pay.

He's still holding your hand as you get up to leave. He intertwines your fingers with his and looks at you silently asking if it was okay from him to do so. You squeeze his hand a bit in response _yes! Omg yes of course it's ok! _"Can I walk you home?" he asks quietly. "Of course," and with that you're walking home holding Grant's hand.

You're so close to home your building is in view when Grant stops suddenly "Here," "What? No it's over there," you point and he laughs. "No, I mean here would be perfect for your café." You look at what he's talking about. A small space in a good location _it would be perfect. _"I guess, but that dream is far from coming true." He nodded smiles and you continue walking. It's when you're both in the elevator you start to get nervous; you try not to let it show.

"Well, not to sound cheesy or anything but I had a great time," you say as you reach your door. Grant laughs, "It does sound cheesy but it's cute, this night's been great although there is something I have to do before I can declare it over and walk home."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" you raise an eyebrow.

"This," he leans down and kisses you softly placing his hands on your hips. For a second your frozen, then your arms move up to wrap around his neck. When you stop kissing your lips hurt a bit. Grant clears his throat twice "Did you want to come in? I could get you a glass of water?" you whisper.

"Sure," you turn away from him and unlock the door, then back to him to take his hand. You lead him to the kitchen and you start kissing again. You break away for air. "So, next date, can I get that cake?" you laugh and nod. You hear a door slam inside the apartment. You both freeze; your eyes fall upon the small pair of flats and the overnight bag on your living room sofa. _Shit._

_Sarah. She was back already? _You look at Grant thinking about what to do when you hear.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N DONE! My longest chapter to date I'm proud. So how was that? How'd I do?**

**I would just like to point out I started writing this at 2 PM and it's 10 minutes till midnight. All to make sure it was great, so for that I think reviews would be nice. By the way how should the Sarah thing go? A fight with grant in the room? Review please**

**Wordsandwonders**


	6. Confessing

**A/N: So just to recap Sarah hates Grant, and she found you kissing him in your kitchen, but in your defense she was suppose to be out. So now you have to find a way to explain this awkward situation. Good luck with that :p**

"_What is he doing here?" _Sarah repeated the question, she was _pissed. _

"Sarah what are you doing back?" you ask trying find a way to get grant out there before shit got ugly.

In the same tone as before she spits out "I was going to bring you some food, because you _were suppose_ to be here by yourself, I figured you'd be hungry," her eyes are on Grant daring him to move or say anything. he's smart, he doesn't.

"Sarah I'm—"

"A backstabbing, lying bitch?" she got her bag. "Yea, well now I figured _that _out."

"Your food's in the fridge, maybe just maybe before you start dating him you should get some context, not that he'd tell you the truth anyway." With that Sarah left, you were confused _the truth? What is she talking about? _

Suddenly you remember grant. You turn to him. "Sorry about that," "Hey, it's fine," he starts kissing you again. You stop him before the kiss gets too deep and ask "Why does she hate you?" grant huffs and says, "Long story, you don't want to know," "Umm, yea I think I do, actually," your voice is annoyed and you don't even try to hide it.

The two of you move to the couch. He takes a deep breath and starts "Me and Sarah were in a play together, which you know and I ruined her shot and still managed to get mine."

"Ok, Grant I need details here," you say lightly.

"It was our last night of the play our final performance, when the director comes running up to me telling me there was someone who wanted to see me. I thought 'ok why not?' so I followed him. Then I came face to face with Ryan Murphy, I couldn't believe it. He told me, he could have roll for me on Glee if I played my cards right. I could act I could sing he said I was the total package. But he didn't know about Sarah, he said he wanted to see if she could handle grace under pressure. When I asked him what he meant he said 'I need to see if she can handle pressure, something that isn't a part of her routine.'"

"So you walked off stage?" He nodded. "I don't know why I didn't think Sarah would stumble, I knew I should warned her or something," he voice trailed off.

"Wait…does Sarah know he was in the audience?" you ask Grant and he nods. Your hit with Sarah's words, "_any idea why he walked off? I don't know I don't care,"_

She knew of course she knew. The question is why she never told you this?

"She hates you for embarrassing her in front of Ryan Murphy?" Grant nods looking down at his hands.

"And the sad thing is, he would have loved her."

"You two haven't spoken since?"

"I've tried, to get hold of her talk to her, apologize y'know?" you nod.

_Glee. That's what this is about; Sarah blames him for ruining the shot she had to be on glee. Of course she would, I mean if your dream was to be on your favourite show and someone fucked it up? I'd be pissed too. Sarah! I have to talk to Sarah_

You snap out of it and say "Well maybe you'll get the chance," _I doubt that Sarah's really stubborn. _You move towards the door and Grant follows he kisses your cheek and says "Text me later," you don't say yes or no just cross your arms and say "Goodnight Grant," as you shut the door.

_Well shit! Now what the fuck am I suppose to do? I like him although I can totally see where Sarah's anger lies. They need to talk it through. But first, she needs to talk to me. _

Almost without realizing your phone is in hand and Sarah's number is dialing.

"What?" comes the voice on the other end. It catches you by surprise, because it's not in the anger tone you were expecting. It was sad, thick, almost like…

_Damn it! I made my best friend cry. _

**A/ N ok so that was short crappy chapter but now you have context on the whole Sarah/Grant thing. (or do you? O.o) Next chapter will be the longest one yet! I said 12 chapters and this is chapter 6 so half way there. I should do a future fic at the end of chapter 12 if you guys want just so you can see what happens. But wait till chapter 12 to make that decision.**


	7. Sleepover

**A/N I don't own glee! This is a week after the fight with Sarah. Things with you and Grant are going good, and things with you and Sarah well you both needed space. So what happens when she comes back home?**

"So, why am I here?"

"Cause you live here?" you were shocked by Sarah's question.

"Well, no shit! I meant why did ask me to come over now? I was fine at Matts', and are we gonna have a heart-to-heart or some shit cause you know I don't do that."

"I know I know I just-" you bite your lip for a second. "I wanted to talk to you about Grant."

Sarah rolled her eyes dropped my bag and went to sit on the couch.

"What about him?" she motions for you to come sit next to her, before you do you check your watch.

"He told me about Ryan Murphy," you say quietly, "how he ruined your shot to be on glee? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah took a deep breath "I don't handle rejection well you _know _that, I was hurt, betrayed and embarrassed. You know I love you to death, but the last thing I wanted from you was pity. So I kept it to myself, that part anyway besides it wasn't really Grant's fault."

Ok, you're confused? He made it seem like it was?

"I knew Ryan was in the audience I knew it and I messed up my shot, grace under pressure? I need to work on that." She softly chuckled. "The director said with Ryan in the audience we were going to be throw "curve balls" as he called them so be ready for anything, and well I wasn't, I was mad and him but more so at myself for not being able to go with it. You know?"

You nod. "So why spend two years being mad at Grant?"

"I was easier, then admitting to myself that _I _blew my shot, and I know Grant, he probably still feels like shit about it, he's – okay why do you keep doing that?" Sarah had caught looking at your watch again.

"What? No..no reason."

"Mhhm.. So when is he coming over?" she asked looking at you. _She knew you well._

"Soon, look Sarah I know you two haven't talked and well… I like him ok? I really do and I really don't want you two hating each other,"

"I understand that, ok we'll talk, if he's willing to forgive my bitchyness from last week." Sarah laughs and the door knocks you both turn to look at it. You bite your lip and look at Sarah who smiles and nods as if say _I'll be nice, promise. _You walk to the door and Sarah moves to the kitchen, as you reach the door Sarah yells, "So, you like him huh?" you blush as the door opens. Grant's standing there laughing _he heard her! _"Hey beautiful," he kisses your cheek and walks inside. "Hey you," you close the door as Sarah emerges from the kitchen with a plates of Oreos.

"Sarah," Grant nods and gives a small smile which Sarah surprisingly returns "Hey,"

You feel kinda out of place and awkward so you go to the couch, Grant and Sarah follow you. Grant sits next to you, while Sarah sat on the comfy chair beside you. Grant takes your hand and you look at him and give him a kiss.

"Really? Eww," Sarah has a mock horror look on her face "Oh shut up!" you hit her arm lightly and all three of you laugh. Just then you heard your cellphone ring. You recognize the ringtone right away; it's your mom. "I'll back soon," you say "In 3 hours," Sarah corrects, your mom loved to talk. You laugh and skip to your room.

"Hi mom, yeah I'm fine…Sarah's great yeah we were just watching a movie," _ok you lied but really your going to tell your mom Grant? Not smart, especially since he's not your boyfriend. _"Yea I know I miss you guys too… a dog mom? Really? You replaced me with a dog?" You laugh, being an only child, the LA move was hard on your parents. "Wait what…for when? Ummm yeah sure that's fine… it's like 3 months away. I _was not _going to ask that? Ok maybe I was so how long are you staying? Oh ok, _a week wasn't too bad. _Ok so I'll see you then... My birthday? It's a month away mom, yeah I know, 21 is a big deal, I could always come home and then come back 21 is an age worthy of two parties...I know I love you too, I gotta go you know Sarah doesn't pause movies for long… bye mom."

You hang up; you were on the phone for almost an hour! You pause and begin listening to the voices in the living room, you heard mumbles but you can't make out real words. You tiptoe to the door, open it slip out and stand along the wall, right before the entrance to the living room neither of them can see you but you hear everything now.

"Ok, so now that we've established that things are all is good between us can we talk about her please?"

"Sure thing," grant laughed. _They were going to talk about me? Ok I NEED to hear this._

"So?" Sarah laughed, grant was supposed to start.

"What? Was I supposed to start? Oh my bad so what exactly do you want to know?"

"You like her yeah?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Why?"

"What is this, interrogation?"

"I'm her best friend so yea it is! So talk," you cover your mouth so you don't laugh.

"She's just different, you know I mean a lot of girls I meet just tell me how amazing they think I am, but she's… I'm just a person to her, y'know? And she understands my sarcasm which is great and well I don't know she's sweet and down to earth, which I like."

"So you_ do _like her?" There was no answer from Grant so your guessing he just nodded, because Sarah said "Shit! So I'm gonna have to deal with her being like "oh my god he's so cute, and amazing" all freaking day? Forget that!"

Grant laughs at that and you move from your hiding spot.

"So, what were you two talking about?" you ask innocently sitting next to Grant.

"Like you don't know?" Sarah laughed and Grant said "Babe, you would make the worst spy, we heard you the second you walked out your room,"

"Which you haven't seen yet?" it was a question for Grant, with a secret question in it for you as well. (Have you had sex with him yet?)

"SARAH! Oh god shut up!" you throw a pillow at her. "Well, as best friend is that not something I should have detai-" "Shut up!" "So is that a no?" you bury you face in Grant's shoulder but before you could answer the door knocked, and a key turned in the lock. Sarah's boyfriend walks in. (he has this weird habit of knocking even though he has a key) "Matt! Sarah's embarrassing me! Save me please!"

"Sarah, leave her alone,"

"But seriously, is that a no?" Sarah wasn't letting the question go.

"That's a no, now matt can you please get rid of her?"

"Rid of me? What?"

"Babe, you know murder is illegal right?" Grant jokingly joins the conversation. Matt seems to notice him and says, "Are you the boyfriend?" "Yea, I 'm the boyfriend, Grant," he shakes matt's hand and you and Sarah exchange a look.

_He just called himself your boyfriend! __**A/N **_**OMG!**

"Matty, she wants to murder me and your socializing?" Sarah has a mock-horrified expression on her face. You get up and hug matt as Sarah gets up to leave with him.

"Word of advice man, she's a weird one,"

You and Sarah both hit him "OUCH! I was just giving him advice!"

"Well stop, and for the record she's weirder," you point at Sarah while talking to Grant.

"Ok, well I love you hun, but we've got to run," Sarah says turning towards the door.

Sarah and Matt say bye to you and Grant, and are about to step out the door when Matt says "Are we sure we should leave them unsupervised?" "With the things that could happen I wont wanna be around so yea, I'm sure," Sarah says closing the door behind her.

You and Grant look at eachother, and burst out into laughter.

"Your friends are funny,"

"They are, you'll get use to it if you're around long enough," you go to sit on the couch with him again. He starts playing with your fingers and before long he whispers.

"Hey?"

"Mmmm?"

"Was that ok before? I mean when he asked I just kind of thought you wouldn't mind, I know we haven't really talked about 'titles' or 'labels' or anything but-"

You kiss him cutting off the rest of his rambling. "It was fine, I don't like placing labels, but 'boyfriend' definitely suits you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Cool, so what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm kinda hungry," you admit honestly.

"Take-out?"

"Pizza!" you say with purpose, it wasn't a suggestion.

"Bossy much?"

"Nope, I'm awesome!" you walk to the kitchen start getting out the mixing bowls, flour, sugar etc. Grant leans against the kitchen door frame "Still seems bossy, what are you doing exactly? You know they _deliver_ pizza right there is no need for you gather ingredients?" his eyebrows rose.

"Ok, I don't know what kind of pizza you eat, but you don't put vanilla and icing sugar on pizza… like EVER that would be wrong." You say nodding proudly now that you have all your ingredients. "Well Matt did say you were weird."

"Keep that up and you will get no cake!" you glare at him, noticing his eyes light up at the word 'cake'.

"Cake? Your making cake?"

You shake your head no and he does a dramatic pout.

"_We're _making cake," you correct him "I'll need some help,"

"Deal! Can I lick the bowl too?"

"Sure… wow you're such a kid!" you laugh giving him a kiss.

"I'm awesome!" he declares jokingly.

You wipe out your measuring cup, and say, "Where's my pizza?"

"I'm working on it, babe relax,"

"You call me that a lot," you say for no reason really.

"Babe? Yea I guess I do, is that a problem?" he suddenly sounds worried.

"No, not at all, I was just pointing it out, I like it actually, and it sounds hot,"

He smiles folding his arms across he's chest and you start measuring flour.

"Don't you need a recipe first?"

You scoff "No, I invented this recipe,"

"Is that safe?"

"Shut up! Meanie! Where is my pizza? Why do you keep getting distracted?"

He moves to stand behind you putting his arms around your waist.

"It's your fault, your beauty is distracting," he smiles into your hair.

Your about to say something when the house phone rings, you let it go to voice mail. It's Sarah, her voice fills the apartment.

"It's me, me and Matt are headed to his place for the night, he's almost done with the play music, so I wanna go check it over, I'll be back tomorrow night 9. No earlier I swear this time! You'll be ok right with Grant there? You know you guys should have sleepover," you almost drop the oil at the word sleepover "a PG-13 one of course, for now anyway! Anyway have fun, but not too much I'm too young to be dealing with - anyway see you tomorrow, bye luv you!

The machine hangs up and you stand perfectly still Grant's arms tighten "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"About the sleepover?"

"Mhhmm?"

"I wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Nope"

"Okay so I guess you're staying the night."

**A/N Done! Ok so SLEEPOVER doesn't mean SMUT people although there will be makeouts and cuddling just so we're clear but Grant's spending the night awww your welcome!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	8. Cake

**A/N Recap Grant is spending the night! Ok so a friend of mine convinced me, that because it's Grant, you guys deserve some SMUT! But not in this chapter, IN CHAPTER 10 which by the way there will be a time skip between chapter 9 and 10. I'll explain more in later chapters ok? **

"So now what?"

You and grant finished eating pizza, and now you were starting on cake decorating but the poor guy looked lost. You had done the first frosting so the cake was covered, and handed him a piping bag of icing.

"Now you make it pretty," you said motioning to the cake.

"I don't know the first thing about that," he puts the icing down.

"That's what I'm here for," you say patting his shoulder.

"You'll help me?"

"Of course! I made this from scratch, so it must live up to my awesomeness standard!"

"Ok, then can we eat it?" he asked excited.

"No, it's going to sit here decorated and pretty until it goes stale! Of course we'll eat it, but after I take a picture to add to my recipe book," you get up to get the book from your room and hand it to Grant.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back," and with a quick kiss you go to your room again. You emerge in a tank top and shorts, but you don't see Grant. After like 4 seconds of confusion you realize he's in the bathroom. You go to the kitchen and start adding food colouring to 6 small bowls of white icing, so you could make different designs with the colours. You are humming away and stirring when you feel arms around your waist again. You gasp a bit when you feel skin against skin. _He's shirtless! _**A/N YOUR WELCOME! **

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Whatya doing now?"

"Making the icing pretty,"

"Why?"

"So I can add this cake picture to my book, along with the recipe"

"For reference?"

"For publishing…eventually,"

"So a café and a book? My girlfriend is multitalented,"

"She is, you know what else she is?'

"Incredibly sexy?"

"No, well yes but I'm ready to teach you how to decorate a cake," he laughs at you

"Cake! Awesome, lets go,"

You put the colored icing into piping bags and go to the table.

"Are you going to stand behind me the whole time? You might get tired."

"Fine," you giggle as he lifts you up and moves to a chair placing you on his lap. "Ok, ready?"

"I should be asking you that! Your gonna do most the work," you pick up the blue icing and place it in his hand putting your hands over them. His head is placed on your shoulder. You guide his hand to make the shape of a flower on the side of the cake.

"There! That was quite good," you laugh as Grant smiles. "Hmm I like it!" he declares "So it's gonna go in this book that you've sta-whoa," he picks up the book and goes through the pages. "You decorated these?" you nod. "I feel like I'm kind of in the way of your creative-ness by helping,"

"Don't be, I like having you help," you kiss him and smile. By the time you finish decorating the cake it's 11 pm, and you both agree to have a piece tomorrow, instead of tonight.

"So, now what?" you ask once the dishes are done and everything cleaned up. "I could think of a few things," Grant sits on the couch and you follow suit. It was sweet, the way a hesitant kiss, turned into many urgent lust filled kisses. When you broke away for air his lips found that sensitive spot on your neck. You fight to maintain composure, you try but you end up saying, "Grant," in a whispered moan.

He chuckled nuzzling your neck, and saying your name in your ear, softly as you moves your hands lightly over his abs. you both sit there for a few minutes, leaving light kisses on each other. "You tired?" he asks kissing your neck. "A bit, yeah," you say with your hand on the back of his neck. "Time for bed?" he stops to look at you.

"Yea I think so, come cuddle with me?" you whisper.

"Of course baby,"

He climbs in first lying on his back; you curl up on his side, head on his chest. "Babe?" as he runs his fingers over your shoulder.

"Yes?" you answer as you lightly touch his abs

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Other then spending the day with you? No why?"

"I want to take you somewhere for dinner,"

"Where?"

"It's a secret,"

"Your mean!"

"I'm a romantic,"

"When should be ready for?"

"6, but I'll have to leave and come back for you,"

You pout "Why?"

"Cause I do! Stop trying to get hints," he yawns.

"Goodnight, Grant,"

"See you in the morning babe sweet dreams, angel," he kisses the top of your head.

_**In the morning**_

You wake up to find the space beside you empty _did he leave?_

Then you breathe in a delicious smell. Coming for the kitchen _he's cooking?_

You leave your room and rush to the bathroom; you wash your face and brush your teeth. You notice a toothbrush on the counter _looks like he found the spares. _You exit the bathroom and head to the kitchen.

"Morning,"

"Good morning," you kiss Grant and smile. "Making pancakes? I didn't know you cooked,"

"There's quite a bit you don't know about me,"

"Stop, your making sound weird like you're a killer or something."

"Well, first off I'm not, and second how did you sleep?"

"Ok, just making sure I slept fine and you?"

"I didn't sleep much."

He places a plate of pancakes in front of you, going back to get his own. When he sits down you stroke his cheek. "Why not?"

"I told you before, your beauty is distracting,"

"But I was asleep…"

He gives you a "what's your point look" before kissing you again.

"So you like being creepy, ok then good to know."

You eat in silence until the phone rings. Grant hands it to you but you don't answer the machine picks up. Sarah again.

"_Hey hun, it's me just checking on you" "And him!" _you heard Matt in background. "_Anyway just give me a shout let me know your okay…. God I sound like a mom..Ewww anyway call me,"_

"She doesn't trust me does she?"

"No, but she's like that with most people, I'm surprised she suggested you stay her-" you stop thinking.

"What?"

"She called to _check on me," _you chuckle realizing why.

"She thinks we had sex?"

"Yep,"

"Have fun with that conversation!" Grant clears away the plates.

"Oh my god, you realize how many dirty jokes she'll make!"

"Like I said have fun!"

"Oh shut up!" you whip a dishtowel at him. You miss. He sticks his tongue out at you and takes it from you.

You did the dishes together you washed he dried, and before long you were both on the couch again "What is this like our new favourite spot or something?" you curl up next to him. "I guess so, so do you remember yesterday when we said we would eat that cake today?"

"Do you want cake Grant?"

"Well now that you mention it…" you both laugh and you grab the camera off the table. He grabs the knife and plates as you snap the picture. The minute you are satisfied with the picture Grant cuts the cake. "Someone's eager,"

"It's cake of course I am," he eats his piece and looks at you with a sad face when he finishes it. You laugh and give him the rest of yours. He smiles widely.

"So, that place your going to take me to, can I get a hint?"

"Nope!"

"Oh come on… please?"

"No,"

You get up and stand next to him, he looks up and you kiss him. You feel his tongue brush your lip asking for permission. You give him that, and the kiss deepens, after a while needing air you pull away, he groans and you laugh. "Please?" you ask again.

"Uggghh, not fair, but ok, after dinner we're going for a walk on the beach,"

_Doesn't answer the question, but whatever _your too busy kissing him again. He breaks away and says, "Speaking of dinner, I should go get home and get ready,"

You pout "Babe I'll see you soon, I just have to go shower and change and stuff," he kisses you. "Fine," you walk to the door with him behind you.

You feel a hand squeeze your ass. "What _are_ you doing?" you laugh.

"Sorry, but you can't walk around in booty shorts and expect me _not _too," he reasons.

"Oh, yeah? Is it tempting?" your arms go around his neck. "Fuck yes! Seriously you had the ask?"

He kisses you again and says "Bye beautiful," before he leaves.

_Where is he taking me? _The question in your mind as you go get ready.

**A/N Wouldn't you like to know? Well, TOO BAD! It's a surprise and I swear you will love it! Leave a review; the whole point of this chapter was fluffy-ness! Although I don't know if I put enough in? What do you think? Till next chapter!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	9. Questions

**A/N I'M SO BEYOND SORRY YOU GUYS! THIS TOOK FOREVER! I'M SORRY, I FEEL REALLY BAD! I UNDERSTAND IF Y'ALL ARE MAD AT ME!**

**Recap: Grant wants to take you to dinner, but won't tell you where.**

**Grant**

Hey babe, meet my out front in 10 minutes?

You read the text and smile, your ready to go, dressed in your favourite outfit.

Grant is standing up against the passenger side of his car. Your face lights up when you see him.

"Hey handsome," your arms go around his neck, as you go in for a kiss, breaking away from it he whispers "Hi sexy," in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

He moves with his arm around your waist so he can open the door for you. You slide in and put on your seatbelt.

When Grant gets in you ask, "Where are you taking me?" you look at him with your best "tell me or else" look. He laughs and shakes his head no, "Trust me babe," he kisses you softly. You grumble, and he laughs "Impatient?" you glare as he keeps driving. To be honest LA was beautiful at night, but you were rarely out without a purpose, so you never really took it in. Driving along you notice the small empty shop Grant had pointed out to you on your first date. The one that would be perfect for your café. Something about it catches your eye on the drive past it. The big **LEASED **sign in the window. You sigh loudly, _there goes that dream. _"What's a matter?" his eyes on the road, he knows something's wrong. "That place you showed me on our way back from our first date? Someone bought it,"

"Ahhh," was he's response, not seeming interested or surprised, just like he was thinking hard. You gasp as bit as you catch sight of the beach, the sun was setting and it was beautiful. You were busy thinking when the car stopped about five minutes later. "Babe, I'm so sorry, but I forgot my wallet, in the house," he nods his head towards his house "I'll be back in two seconds," he cuts the engine and runs inside.

Two seconds turns into two minutes, then five, then ten, you were getting pissed. You got out of the car and walked up to the door. You only had a chance to knock once before it flew open.

"What took you so long?" Grant smirked pulling you inside. "I could ask you the same thing," you say kind of annoyed. "Find your wallet yet?"

"I wont need it, tonight," he walks to the kitchen, your eyes follow him and then you notice. _Candles._ There must have been like a dozen around the living room/kitchen area, the area filled with the smell of food. And the table. Two chairs, two place settings and two candles. Past the table was a window. With view of _the beach._

"I'm a romantic, I figured we could spend the evening, just the two of us, no need for the strangers to ruin our date," Grant said from the kitchen, smiling at you.

Then it all hits you _Your in grant's house, and he cooked for you, and the beach was steps away! He was so sweet!_

"What if I hadn't come inside?" you ask still not moving.

"I knew you would, you're a stubborn girl, you needed to stick to the plan," his signature smirk appearing again.

You huff and move to sit at the table.

"Babe?"

"You just called me stubborn," you put your purse by your feet.

"You are," he laughs and you glare.

You sit in silence, once he realized he hurt your feelings he sighed putting a dishtowel over his shoulder, he walked over to you. Squatting down so he could look into your eyes. He rubs your knee "I'm sorry, that was mean,"

"It was," you say your voice flat.

"I'm sorry kiss?" Grant looks at you with puppy dog eyes. You suppress a laugh and give in. it's a soft kiss and Grant breaks away and goes to the kitchen and gets dinner. You eat while talking about a lot of things. Then Grant's phone rings on the counter he gets up to get it. "Yea? Ok one sec," he hangs up, and looks at you. Before you could ask what that was about he says, "I'll be back in a minute I promise," you nod, and he goes outside.

Your phone goes off and you reach for it.

**Sarah**

_Have fun tonight._

You are _so confused_ Sarah wasn't making sense; she doesn't know where you are.

Grant comes back in with a bag, you recognize it right away. It's _your _overnight bag. It takes you ten seconds to put two-and-two together that Grant had planned this out better than you thought, and he asked Sarah for help.

"Sneaky," you say playfully while Grant puts down your bag by the stairs.

"I'm smart!" he declares. You laugh, you start clearing away dishes. He stops you. "Leave them,"

"But I have to clear the table,"

"No you don't babe, come cuddle with me,"

You give in because you really do want to cuddle with him, smile and walk to the couch with him behind you, curling up on his side. Looking to your left you see a picture in a frame.

You pick it up to look at it closer "Is this you?" a boy with green eyes about 5 years old, in a party hat face on his face with the biggest smile. Grant smiles "Yeah, mom loves that one so I keep it out,"

"You were so cute,"

"Were?" Grant pretends to look hurt.

"You grew up to be super handsome," you reason and kiss his cheek.

"What did you look like as a kid?"

"You wont ever know," you say seriously.

"Oh?" he gets up, going over to your bag's side pocket reaching for. _A photo album?_

_You were gonna kill Sarah._

"No! Give me that!" you get up from the couch and run over to him reaching for it. He lifts it above his head out of reach, you try to get it, and then give up your eyes falling on the open bag. _Pajamas, you were going to stay the night. _You get lost in thought; _do you want to do this? I mean at your house it was different it was your house your comfort zone, but you didn't know about this. _You bite your lip lost in your thoughts getting more nervous by the second.

"You don't have to," Grant sees you staring at the pajamas nervously. "Have to what?" you try to play it off so you don't hurt his feeling. He says your name sternly, your full first name which shocks you. You look at him "you don't have to stay the night, if you don't want to," "I…ummm" what were you suppose to say to that? "Tell you what, let's eat dessert go for a walk on the beach and if you want to go home after I'll take you." Grant gives you the sweetest smile. You take to photo album from his hand and say, "Ok."

He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He sets them on the table and you curl against his side again. You pick up a strawberry and give him a bite, going through the album with your other hand. After thinking you hurt his feeling the least you could do is show him _one _picture. You pick one of you in a princess dress wand, tiara and all with way to much makeup. You point and laugh grabbing another strawberry. "Whoa glad to see you tamed the make-up, but you were seriously adorable!"

You smile "Thanks, hey can I talk to you about something?"

Grant swallows and says "of course,"

"Ok, so my birthday's coming up soon about a month, and I was going to go home, to Toronto and my parents and my friends are there and they've heard a lot about you, and well, I was wondering…if…umm…if…maybe," you stumble.

"Babe? Take a breath,"

"Did you want to come with me?" you finally get it off your tongue. "But you don't have to," you add quickly worrying that your moving this too quick. It feels like forever until he says, "Do you want me too?"

"Of course! That's why I asked,"

"Ok then, yes I would love to, only if you return the favor," you think for a minute.

"Meet your parents?"

"Yea, but I was thinking we'd start with my friends, I have work tomorrow afternoon,"

You thank god you booked tomorrow off at the café months ago just because, it worked out great! You were going to the set of Glee! "I would love to," Grant smiles "Time for our walk?" you get up and take his hand pulling him from the couch, and grabbing your jacket, you go out the back door.

_The beach was steps away. _You linked your arm with Grant's and begin walking along the shore. Before long he starts humming, about a bar or two in you realize the song is "I've been waiting for a girl like you," you smile, as he starts to softly sing to lyrics.

_So long, I've been looking too hard; I've been waiting too long _

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time _

_When you love someone, when you love someone _

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too _

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong _

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive _

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

You stop walking, making Grant turn to look at you "I really like you," you say before you kiss him. He kisses back in a _me _too kind of way and asks, "So…do you want to stay?"

"Yes," all you say before walking back towards the house.

Once back inside you take your bag into the bathroom in Grant's room to put on your pajamas. Opening the bag, you take a closer look at the pajamas. They're your favourite pair. Beside them is a note _Check the side pocket. _ So you do and gasp at what you find _lingerie. You were gonna kill her! _After you stop blushing you put on your pajamas and tuck the lingerie as far into the bag as possible. You walk out to see Grant sitting on the edge of the bed "Hi," you say dumbly, he doesn't seem to care. He goes back onto the bed holding his arms out for you. You fit into them perfectly. You start humming, and soon you hear him snore softly. You fall asleep in his arms without a care.

**A/N Sorry for the wait you guys but how was that? So next chapter you get to hang with the cast of glee, and a few others! Excited? So the time skip, after your meeting the chapter will skip a month to you and Grant headed to Toronto to meet your friends and family! Nervous? Sorry for the wait again! I understand if you're too mad to review but consider it?**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	10. Cheater?

**A/N I'M making this 15 chapters instead of 12. What do you guys think it is grant so I'm sure you wont mind right? THIS CHAPTER you discover some things. Grant will meet your family next chapter this ones already long and I apologize in advance for fucking with your emotions, but I had to stir things up.**

**In the Morning**

You wake up to the sun in your face, confused. _This isn't my bed? _You turn to see Grant sleeping next to you and relax; you remember where you are now. Careful not to wake up Grant you go down stairs and get your phone, you have 18 missed calls from Sarah.

You call her back; she picks up on the second ring.

"Finally!"

"Morning?"

"Damn it! I have something to tell you! Pay attention,"

Your instantly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I just sent you a picture, don't spaz ok but it's of Grant yesterday afternoon,"

"Ok? You don't get it, so you look and your heart drops to your stomach.

_Grant, kissing another woman._

You fight tears, and say, "Sarah, I'll call you back,"

"Sorry sweetie, its probably for the best, I told you, you could do better,"

Grant comes downstairs as you hang up with Sarah.

"Good Morning,"

"Hello," you avoid eye contact and when he comes to kiss you, you turn your head so he gets your cheek instead.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope," it's to early in the morning to fight.

"Okay so I was thinking we could go out to breakfast?"

"Sounds fine,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," you lie.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed," his voice tense goes upstairs again.

You consider leaving, but you didn't bring the car, and you didn't really pay attention when Grant drove you here. _So what now? _

You decided to bring this up to him in the car on your way to breakfast, you chicken out. Then on the way to the Glee set you say nothing, angry with yourself for being so goddamn naïve. And then well, you got distracted.

Grant goes to get his Sebastian hair done, and leaves you face to face with Darren, Diana, Cory, Amber and Chris.

"It's nice to meet you _finally _Grant's been going on about you," Amber smiles.

"I love those shoes," Diana complimented you.

"You are _very pretty," _Cory says like he was expecting different.

You would have been offended if Darren hadn't said "Dude! Ignore him sweetheart he's weird."

"Ok, scene time, people!" Ryan Murphy turns their focus away from you. Chris takes your hand, "Come on," at first your worried he was going to lead you in front of the camera instead you go down a hall, and stop at a door, and walk in. "This is the lounge room, you can hang here Grant should be back soon, no musical numbers today just boring talking scenes or else you would be able to watch, I don't know Ryan has weird rules but anyhow I have to go, it was lovely to meet you, and I'll see you around!" you smile as he runs out the room. You sit on the couch to think. You think for the better part of an hour.

Your phone rings its Matt,

"Hey Matt,"

"Hey listen, the picture Sarah sent you?"

"Yea…"

"Take a closer look before you go crazy ok?"

"Sure?"

"Bye,"

"Wait! Matt are you ok?"

"No, just look at the picture ok?"

"Why?"

"Look, me and Sarah are over,"

"What? Why?" it had been a long time those two had been together.

"She…" he stops then starts again. "She wants to be with another man,"

"So, you know this guy?" all your thinking is what the fuck!

"Yea… I've got to go."

"Okay bye Matt," and the line went dead.

You have had it, you and Grant had to talk, about this NOW!

He walks in not 30 minutes after you make that declaration.

"We need to talk," the both of you ignore the fact that, that was totally a movie line.

"I figured, you seemed off," he said plainly "What's up?"

"I need you to explain this," you go to the picture, take a closer look and almost drop the phone.

_Sarah._

_The woman in the picture was Sarah._

You feel sick your stomach.

"Explain what?" Grant asked his innocent tone, sparking your rage.

"My best friend? Really? You leave to go hook up with my best friend? You're an asshole!" you get up to leave but Grant has your arm, and is careful studying the picture.

"So, what? Your gonna tell me it wasn't you?" you spit out reaching for your phone, with your free hand.

"It's an old picture,"

"Yeah, right," you scoff, heading for the door.

He shouts your first name loudly, stopping you cold. "Look at the fucking picture!" you turn to him again, and your confused, his back is to you, he's looking through a small drawer in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" you're still angry but genuinely curious. "It's an accomplishment drawer, Ryan had the whole cast put some of their favourite show/play/musical accomplishments in here for when we have a hard day," he answers. Then he turns around. In his hand he holds what looks like a program "Shattered Angels," was across the top. _That was the name of Sarah's play the one you didn't go to two years ago, the one Grant stared in._

Your eyes fall to the picture below the title. _that bitch! _ It was the same picture she sent you this morning!

"Ok, I'm not going to apologize just yet, until I figure out what the fuck is going on," you state matter of fact. Grant just nods still keeping his distance.

You call Matt back

"Matt, I'm confused,"

"I take it you realize the picture was old,"

"Yep, but I don't get it, why?"

"She never liked you two together right?"

"Right, although she seemed okay with it a few days ago,"

"Sweetheart, she's an actress,"

"I don't understand," you put the phone on speaker.

"Ok so long story short, it would seem this all comes back to Grant,"

His head snaps up at his name, as you both wait for Matt to continue, "She wanted to split you two up, and get him while she was at it, at least that's what I think."

A man. This all was about a man, a man that your "best friend" wanted and couldn't have.

"I have to go Matt," I say your voice expressionless, as you hang up.

"You need to take me home," you say to Grant.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" you glare at him, although he has a right to be concerned.

"Yes," and he does just that, neither of you saying a word on the ride. You reach your apartment building and Grant goes to get out "stay, this could get ugly, I'll be back soon," he nods worry crossing his face. You kiss his cheek.

Walking down the hall towards your apartment, you see suitcases. _She was going to leave without talking to me, that's mature. _The door to your apartment is open when you step inside. Sarah is sitting in plain view on the couch wine in hand. "Hey,"

"Seriously that's all you have to say right now?"

"I told you, _you _could do better,"

"So, you try to break us up?"

"Yup, and then I thought to myself, why just break them up, when I could break them up _and _have him to myself?"

_Bitch! _"Why?"

"Cause, I wanted him _I deserved him_ and he turns all his attention to _you? _Cuddling, kissing, it was sickening! And then he had to go and buy the spot for your precious bakery! _What? You make a mental note to ask Grant about that. _Meeting your parents, trying to make you happy, you think he's god damn perfect! _You realize she's in her drunken rage state. _And he is, but why does he have to be with you?"

_You understand now._

"All this cause your jealous?"

She scoffs "Yep, but don't worry I'll be out of here, soon let you get back to your happy ever after,"

"We're best friends," you state.

"Not anymore clearly,"

"Clearly," you echo.

"Look, I love you, but let's be honest, he can do better."

She puts down the wine glass, grabs her coat and keys tossing you your house key. "I wont need this anymore, time for another fresh start, my play got cancelled so there's nothing for me here my mom's downstairs, I'm going home, bye." She walks out leaving you sad, angry and confused.

You don't know what else to do so you cry. Ten minutes pass and your phone rings, you don't check the caller ID you just answer.

"H-ello?" your voice is still thick from crying.

"Babe? Are you ok?" _Grant's voice was concerned._

"Fine,"

"I just saw Sarah leave,"

"Yea,"

"I'll be up in one second,"

"No." _you didn't want to see anyone right now._

"Babe?"

"Please? I just want be alone right now,"

You hear a loud sigh before you hear "Ok, just call me before bed, ok?"

You click the "end button before he's done the sentence.

_We've been best friends for years, and he comes into the picture and this happens? I don't know what do! _You start to cry again. Your phone rings again and you thank god when you hear the ringtone.

"Mom?"

_You tell her everything, about Grant, (leaving out the sleepovers cause she would kill you) Sarah, and everything that happened today._

"Call him back, you probably have the boy worried to death. Sweetie you and Sarah are best friends, if it's meant to work out it will. And what is this about him coming home with you? It's that serious?"

"I like him mom, I really do, and it seems like it, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! Bring him!" she sounds excited. You can't help but laugh.

"Love you mom, thanks"

"Always sweetheart, call that boy back!"

You hang up with your mom and laugh through tears. _What a day!_

You take a shower put on your pajamas, get into bed and dial Grant's number.

It only rings once.

"Babe?"

"Hey,"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm confused and angry, at her but I'm ok,"

"I'm sorry," _your heart drops to your stomach._

"This was in no way _your _fault,"

"Mhhmm," _he doesn't believe you._

"It's not, Sarah just has a major jealousy issue, but she'll have to deal with it, you know why?"

He chuckles, "Tell me,"

"I like you Grant,"

"Oh do you really? How much?" he's joking now.

"Enough to have you meet my family, my mom excited by the way," your tone was light.

"Oh, that's good for her cause I'm nervous,"

"Don't be,"

"Mhhm,"

"Look we have hours of travel time, for you to believe that statement,"

"Speaking of travel time, got plans this weekend?"

"Work on Saturday but I'm free all day Sunday, why?"

"Mom wanted to know if you were coming to Sunday dinner,"

"Oh? And what did you say?"

"I said yes mom I will be bringing my _girlfriend _to dinner."

"I've never been to San Diego,"

"So, we'll go!"

"Ok, well today's been long as hell I need sleep…"

"But?"

"Nothing, just I'm sorry for earlier,"

"No problem babe, go to sleep we'll talk in the morning ok?"

"Ok, goodnight,"

"Goodnight," you ended the call and when to sleep.

**A/N I apologized in advance so don't hate me! I ended happy though; I don't know if grant's family lives in San Diego for real, but I've always wanted to go there so… making this a 15 chapter instead on 12 so the time skip will be in the next one. Till next chapter in which the meetings of the families will occur!**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	11. Roadtrips

**A/N So I was told by a reviewer that Grant's family really lives in Virginia. No matter, in this story they live in San Diego. Which is 2 and half hours away from LA. Road trip! Ok so despite my best efforts you and Grant will have an uncomfortable sex conversation here ok? I'M SORRY IT HAD TO HAPPEN! And I know the meeting of the families' thing involves more family time but it's grant I thought some alone time would be appreciated.**

It was 9 am; you were woken up by a knock on the door. After working yesterday you were looking forward to sleeping in. but then you remembered. _You were meeting Grant's family for dinner! _You got up and went to the door. Grant was just waiting there smiling.

"Hi," you say.

"Hey," he laughs kissing your forehead.

"Don't laugh at me it's early!" you grumble.

"No, it's not that," he closes the door.

"So what is it?"

"I talked to your doorwoman this morning,"

_Amber, she got her job as doorwoman of the building the same day you moved in. she was in her early 40's and one of the sweetest women ever._

"Amber? What did she say?"

"That your not a morning person, and I'd be better off getting my own key then waiting on you to answer the door," he laughs.

You laugh too, a tired laugh as you rub your eyes. He turns his attention to the overnight bag on your sofa. "I was just about ask you that,"

"What?"

"If you wanted to stay the night at my parents, dinner can go till midnight when we bring guests,"

"That's my bag for _our _sleepover but yeah sure I'll repack it,"

He nods.

"Okay I have to go take a shower did you want to-"

"Join you?" he teases.

Chuckling you say, "No, make breakfast?"

He laughs nodding heading towards the kitchen. You reach for his arm to stop him. He ends up with his arms around your waist.

"You okay babe?"

You shake your head no.

Those beautiful green eyes stare at you a minute, nuzzling your neck he whispers, "Don't be nervous, they'll love you,"

"Mhhhmm," you nod unconvinced then ask "Hey, if we're going for dinner why are you here so early?"

He lifts his head "I missed you,"

"I saw you two days ago,"

"Exactly, so what's up with you and Sarah now?"

You scoff; gesturing around the apartment you say, "Her stuff is gone so my guess she's not coming back."

"You okay?"

"No," all you say before making him let go. "But she did tell me something very interesting, before she left,"

"That she's planning on taking over the world cause she's crazy?"

You can't help it you laugh. "No silly, she said you bought that spot for my bakery down the street,"

His eyes are to the floor "Please tell me you didn't," you whisper.

"Why, would that be so bad?"

"Because it would!" you don't know why you're yelling.

"Babe, relax," his voice is so soothing you feel like you have no choice. You take a breath.

"Tell me you didn't," you say your voice calmer.

"I didn't, but someone did," he looked down at his feet.

"Grant," your tone was one of warning.

"Have you talked to JC lately?"

"Yea, of course I kind of work of her,"

He stood silently.

_You understand_

"She didn't," you say in disbelief.

"We did, I showed her your cake designs in your book and she said instead of moving locations for the bakery she'd help you open yours," _you were wondering where your book went! You thought Sarah had taken it!_

"You talked to my boss?"

"She was already planning on opening a new bakery so I suggested she give you a chance at running the place, she said she'd love that, she could run hers, and you could run the other,"

Your stunned you don't know what to say, you just pull Grant into a hug. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet babe," you pull back raising an eyebrow. "My family can be intense, by the way you should probably go get ready,"

"You should probably go make me breakfast," your tone was teasing then turned serious "and don't eat the cookies! They're for after dinner!"

"You made my family cookies?" you nod. "Yep they will love you!"

You sit with him cuddling, talking and kissing for while noting that breakfast will be lunch by the time you eat your pancakes, which Grant makes for you. "I think I like the last time you made these better,"

"That's because I wasn't wearing a shirt,"

"Exactly,"

Somehow you get caught up in a make out session not that you minded. Grant stops telling you to eat before your food gets cold. So you do, smiling when you feel soft kisses on your neck.

A few hours later it's time to get ready.

You disappear into the bathroom, after that you head to your room. An hour and a half your finally ready. Your hair done in your favorite way, your wearing a black knee length dress with a jeweled belt, makeup is simple, and your favorite jewels and heels to match. "Whoa,"

"What?" you laugh Grant is staring at you wide eyed.

"You look hot," he moves from the kitchen, and into the living room. You give a twirl and you hear clapping.

"Really?"

"It was necessary," he says matter of factly.

You eat, repack your bag, and give your self a once over, grant reminds you about the hand-decorated cookies, before leaving. _You would have forgotten! You were nervous_ By the time you reach Grant's car it's 4 PM.

He starts the car and looks at you, "What are you doing?" you put on your seatbelt and his eyes fell to the notebook and pen in your lap. "I want to make a good impression!" you try to justify and he laughs, "By taking notes?" he raises an eyebrow. "Do's and don'ts's, there has to be a few!"

"Babe…" he shakes his head still laughing. He starts driving.

"Fine at least tell me about them," you sit still and listen.

"Well, mom it's easy to get her to love you, just be yourself. She's heard a ton about you so, it shouldn't be too bad. She loves baking on her spare time she may ask for a recipe once she tastes your cookies. Then there's Tyler, and I must apologize in advance. He can be a bit weird, but he'll probably just bug me about bringing you, Gracie well she's Gracie teenage girl, into shoes, clothes, boys you know that kind of stuff. Mom wouldn't but Tyler and Gracie will probably question your sanity."

"Why?"

"You're dating me,"

You start laughing hysterically.

"What?" grant looks hurt?

"Nothing, just wow,"

The trip mostly goes with you not saying much you each other just listening to the radio until grant says, "Sing?"

You look at him like he's crazy, and ignore him.

"I know you, heard me," he said sharply.

"I did but for your own safety I'm ignoring that request,"

"My safety?"

"I will damage your ears,"

He laughs but leaves you be.

**You have arrived at the Gustin household. **

Your greeted by dogs, happy large ones, labs you think. You pet them happily and look up to see a guy who looked strangely like Grant looking at you. "This is Tyler," Grant says after reaching for a hug from his brother. You smile "Hello," you introduce yourself and get a hug as well. A girl, who you assume is Gracie, is sitting in the living room on the sofa she gets up slowly walking over like she's unsure of something. You smile and wave, she seems to relax then, barely having time to introduce herself to you before getting hugged by her brother.

You smile; this was a cute moment between them.

You hear a noise from the kitchen turn you head in that direction naturally. You feel a slight tug on your arm. It was Tyler, trying to see what was under the cover of the tray in your hand. You chuckle and lift it revealing the cookies. "She made us cookies! I love her already!" Tyler declares taking the tray from you, headed to what you guessed was the kitchen. Gracie followed "Dude! Don't eat them all!"

Grant strokes your cheek, "you okay?"

"They're adorable,"

"They're brats," he laughs.

You take his hand and get led to the kitchen where a woman is standing at the stove, her back to you both, Gracie and Tyler are sitting at the table eating cookies. You laugh at that.

You smell something delicious that you can't quite figure out. No matter as your thinking the woman turns around throwing her arms around her son. You release his hand and step away giving them that moment. Before long her attention turns to you. "Hi sweetheart," she reaches for a hug that you return. "Grant says told me so much about you honey, I'm so glad he brought you by for dinner, which should be ready soon," you can _practically _feel Grant blushing.

"Do you need any help?" you ask her.

She raises an eyebrow glancing at Grant smiling. _She likes you already. _"No dear but thank you, why don't you go put your stuff upstairs?" you nod and for some reason Gracie and Grant both follow. Headed up the stairs you hear "Tyler! Stop eating all the cookies!" and smile. Grant sets down your bag in a room you assume is his, given the bareness of it. _He wasn't home much lately._ Gracie disappeared into her room.

Grant closes the door. You sit down on the bed, "I like them, they seem sweet," you declare. You don't even think Grant is listening the way his lips find yours hungrily. You kiss him, remember where you are and pull back _this isn't right. _"What?"

"We shouldn't,"

"So your saying we cant make out?"

You don't answer you give him a look and he laughs.

There's a knock on the door, Gracie enters not saying anything going into the closet and grabbing a pair of shoes that were obviously hers.

"You put your shoes in _my _closet?" Grant raises an eyebrow.

"I ran out of space," she says matter of factly.

You laugh, they both look at you, which makes you laugh more.

"I like that belt," Gracie's talking to you now. You thank her, she exits says she has go organize her jewelry. Your eyes light up on her last word. Grant chuckles "You can go, consider it bonding," you give him a quick kiss. You go join Gracie, while going through her jewelry you talk about music, TV, clothes, shoes stuff like that. "That settles it, you are much too awesome to be dating my brother," she says the last 3 words in distaste. You laugh as Grant appears in the doorway to tell you both that dinner's ready. Gracie runs down the stairs, you get up to follow and Grant catches your arm. "So your too awesome for me, huh?"

"Her words baby not mine," you kiss him, getting caught up in it.

"What happen to "We shouldn't,"?" he pulls back.

"Shut up," you laugh going down stairs.

**At dinner**

"Tyler finished all the cookies!" grant pouts, Tyler just grins, "See? And you didn't even let me eat one!"

You laugh, "Oh hush, I'll make more,"

You eat your dinner, it was spaghetti and meatballs! As you eat you join the conversation where you can, answering questions you get asked, and Gracie wastes no opportunity telling you, are way too cool for her dorky brother. At which you laugh.

After helping bring the dishes into kitchen Grant's mom calls you out into the living room, you go to her and smile when you see a photo album in her hands. Sitting next to her she starts telling you picture related stories. During which you hear Gracie laughing hysterically, Tyler's smart comments, and Grant pleas for his mom to stop embarrassing him. You glance at the clock on the wall and are shocked to find, what felt like an hour was actually 4. It was almost 10 o clock! Wow time really flies.

Grant's mom says goodnight to the four of you it being Sunday she had work tomorrow, (so do you) heading up to her room she stops turning to you she says "We do have a guest room, honey but if you don't want to use it that's fine," she goes up the stairs and Gracie follows taking the dogs with her. You almost forgot about them! Tyler says goodnight to you mumbling something about if you stayed in Grant's room he'd need to sleep with headphones on. You blush at that, but say nothing. After getting ready for bed you check your phone 59 missed calls 23 new texts. _Sarah. they were all from her. _You can't help yourself you check one "So you're bringing him home? See you when you get here!" you stare at it for a minute. _Your kind of scared _Grant rubs your shoulder to get your attention, you jump, showing him the text he takes your phone whispering don't worry about it. You decided to cuddle with grant for the night. It's early for sleep but you have to be at work by 8:30. Which means a 6 AM departure from here to be on time.

You climb into bed at Grant follows suit. Facing each other you whisper, "How was that?" to him.

"An awesome, first impression baby, good job!" he whispers back giving a soft clap.

You nudge his shoulder "Again with the clapping? Really?"

"Again it was necessary,"

You huff then out of habits you recall the days events in your head. This leaves you silent for while.

Grant says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Bullshit, what is it baby?"

"Just thinking about what Tyler said downstairs."

He thinks about it for a few minutes before saying

"What about it?"

You prop yourself up on your elbows to look at him better "You don't find it at all weird that even your mother is ok with us being in the same bed together?"

"Not like we're having sex or anything,"

"Exactly!"

He looks at you weird.

"If we decided to right now, why do I have the impression they'd be cool with it?"

"Probably would,"

"You don't see a problem with that?"

"Babe, I see what you mean, but really? You wanna talk about sex now?"

You grumble "I just don't get how they're so calm, it's like 'yeah you know feel free to have sex if you want!' it's really weird!"

"I assume that means I'll be sleeping in the spare room when we go to your place then?"

"Yep, dad owns a shotgun by the way,"

He lets out a sigh.

"Is that's all that's bothering you on that subject?"

"Yeah, why?"

You get no answer.

"Grant?"

"Just checking,"

"Ok _what _are you talking about?"

He props up on one of his elbows.

"I just wanted to make sure, that you didn't….don't feel like we have to rush this,"

"We haven't been…"

"Just…I don't know I just…" his sentence trails off and you chuckle.

"Stop it, go to sleep, and stop your worrying,"

"Yea cause coming from you, that's great advice,"

You fall asleep and what feels like 10 minutes later although it was really hours your woken up again to get ready and leave, with a promise to Grant's family (who were all awake to say goodbye) you'd be back of course.

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The drive home you spent sleeping and woke up as grant pulled up to the coffee shop. Good thing you got dressed in your work clothes before leaving. It was 7:53 AM you got to work early then expected. You gave Grant a kiss and told him you'd see him later.

You walk in to see JC standing behind the counter you run to her a give her the biggest hug. You knocked the wind out of her but soon after she laughed and hugged you back. "So he told you huh? It's going to be a one-of-kind bakery so I figured new management would add to that." She handed you a large blue folder "Details, to be looked at, _on break, _time to work princess," And work you do.

**A/N Time skip time! About 2 weeks later you and Grant head to Toronto, this is 4 days before your birthday, which you're spending in LA. You went home to celebrate with family. I'm skipping the trip there cause when you get home things get interesting.**

"You ready?" you ask Grant as you step out the cab with your bag.

"Nervous," he admits and you smile. "You'll be alright,"

You take his hand and walk to the door. You don't even knock; your mom just swings it open. Hugs and kisses are given to both your mom and dad before introducing grant. He shares and handshake with your dad, who seems very tense. Your mom pulls him in for a hug. You smile, this is going good, and you notice the dog for the first time a golden retriever puppy, you and grant both play with the dog in the living room. Your dad goes outside, your mom's busy in the kitchen. You hear the door, but your mom says she's got it so you don't move. You go back to playing with the puppy.

"Hi,"

_Sarah? Why couldn't she just leave you be._

"Hi," you say placing a hand on Grant's arm you didn't want to make a scene, not now.

"Just came to drop this off," she puts a book down on the table, gives you a sad smile and walks off. You hear her say bye to your parents before the door closes.

It was your possibilities book, the book you and Sarah have been keeping since you were 10. Everything you've been through together for the past ten years. The last page, was a picture taken of you two on your first day in LA? You put the book down your mom's calling you, you and grant head to the kitchen she gets him to help mashing potatoes, while you work on chopping the other vegetables. I've got to run out for a minute, I'm gonna get your dad to help me so keep chopping those then just put the vegetables in the-"

"Mom, I know what to do with vegetables," you laugh.

"No worries I'll make sure she does it right!" Grant tells your mom, you elbow him a little he laughs.

Finally the two of you are alone.

"It's quiet,"

"I'm an only child sweetheart, of course it is," you laugh giving him a kiss.

"Hey hey, none of that!" you jump like a foot in the air at the sound of your friend Nick's voice.

"Nick!" you let go of Grant and run to hug him. He's your best guy friend on the planet. You let go and introduce Grant as Lindsay and Jamie file in. the thing about being an only child, you make a lot of friends. Everything is going great your friends jump right in to help with dinner, setting the table and things while you fill them in on your life in LA. It wasn't until you saw a figure in the doorway the smile fell from your face. She nodded her head toward the door. Grant and you exchange a look before you follow her out telling him to stay there and mingle.

"Look I'm sorry," she said once the two of you where outside. To that you just nod, but she continues.

"I'm sorry your such a bitch, putting a man before your friends, like you did, and you haven't even slept with him yet, your little Ms. Innocent act is getting so fucking old! Like really who are trying to kid? No matter not like your by together much longer anyway."

That's it the gloves are off! You step closer giving her a slap to the face. Hard enough that your hand goes numb from the sting. "You need to leave," you say through clenched teeth. She just smiles, which throws you off, enough that you don't realized her fist is ready to punch.

And she does right in your jaw. You let out a screech and bring your hands to your cheek. Next thing you know your front door swings, open Nick and Grant rush to help you. You hear running, Lindsay and Jamie running after Sarah you assume. _You've got to love those girls._

Of course your parents show up _now_.

It's a blur to you; nick lets you go trying to calm your mom. It didn't work; Grant lifts you to your feet and into the house. Upstairs you and Grant are in the bathroom as he tries as gently as he can to clean the blood from your mouth. Jamie and Lindsay are trying to calm your mom whose yelling about pressing charges and jail. Nick is with your dad, keeping him from the shotgun very discreetly. So it's just you and Grant. His eyes I mixture of angry and sad, and you well, your lip is bleeding and your birthdays coming up soon! _Just fucking wonderful! _

For reasons unknown to you start to cry. Grants arms are around you instantly. "Babe?"

"Why is she trying to ruin us?" you sob.

"I don't know, but I promise you she won't. I swear."

**A/N Ok so 3601 words and three days after starting I'm done! How was that?**


	12. Cafe

**A/N You and Grant are back in LA you had your birthday party last night. You ended with you and Grant back at your place on to the next morning.**

You felt yourself being softly shaken awake. "Babe?"

"What…grant it's 8 am, what is it?" you ask tiredly.

He doesn't answer just moves you slightly and gets back in the bed so he's lying beside you.

"Why?" you nuzzle his chest.

"I got up and you moved," you chuckle at the fact you understood your question.

Your phone rings on the nightstand beside you. You groan and answer. "Hello?"

"Happy belated birthday! Hate me later but I need you to come in today, more specifically by noon." _JC, REALLY!_

"Why?"

"Because, I figured you'd want to help picking out the furnishing for the new restaurant,"

You groan "Ok, ok I'll be there," you hang up to see green eyes staring at you "Gotta go to work?"

"Yea,"

"Ok! Well come on then!"

You groan and pull back towards the bed as he pulls forward. He won of course! _Damn his strong arms! _

You are both up and dressed by 10 and out the door by 10:30. You take note of the fact Grant has about a week's worth of clean clothes in your apartment at this point.

You get Grant to drive to the shop he showed you on your first date. JC was standing outside talking to a guy you assumed was a carpenter. You get out of car and say your good mornings before walking inside.

"Whoa," the word leaves your lips in a breath. Grant head sinks to your shoulder with a smile on his face. "What do you think? Did some work well you two were out of town, do you like it?" JC's voice was nervous.

Like it? _There were polished tiled floors, coffee brown oak tables and chairs; the stage was in the back, facing the door with a white baby grand piano on it. Beside which was a guitar and a microphone. The counter was made of marble, had a huge display window on the far end. And the kitchen! Oh my god! Stainless steel appliances, two bakers ovens (they are bigger than the normal kind) new pots, pans, baking sheets, two mixers, a decorating station, a stocked pantry, coffee makers and anything else you could possibly want._ Did you love it?

"I love it!" you give her a hug. "I'm happy for you, kid and I have a gift for you,"

You look around, and raise an eyebrow at her. _There was more? _"This is only the first draft," you look down as she puts a book in your hands. It's not very big normal paperback size, about 20 pages in length. It's a recipe book, looking at it again you realize it's _your recipe book! _ You hug JC unsure of what else to do. She says she has to go outside to make some calls, so you and Grant are alone.

"Not bad huh?"

"Not bad? This is incredible!" you jump up and down slightly.

Grant just laughs.

"So…."

"What?"

"I've been pretty awesome lately…"

"We need to work on your modesty skills,"

"Later, but I think deserve a show," he gestures to the baby grand piano and you raise an eyebrow and shake your head.

"No, no, absolutely not! No way,"

"But babe…" he whines and you fight a laugh.

JC comes running in. "Ready?" she's talking to Grant.

"For what?" you ask to whichever one would answer first.

You turn to face JC, which leaves your back to Grant.

"Your surprise," she says before his hands cover your eyes. Sensing your panic he whispers, "Trust me babe," in your ear. And you do JC has your hand. You feel cold air "Why are we back outside?" as if to answer Grant turns you to face the store and removes his hands. "Happy Birthday Babe," you turn your head to the sound of his voice, and then forward to see what he was looking at.

It was the front of the café. Your café. With your name on it. Literally the sign above the entrance was your name. With an S on the end. It was yours!

**Back inside**

"This is crazy, unreal, it's just…"

"Fucking awesome?"

"Yes! Oh my God!" you run to hug him.

It catches him off guard but he catches you, spinning you around. "I'm glad you like it,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

"Not just for this, everything, thank you,"

"Just giving you what you deserve babe," you smile and kiss him.

"Seriously! Enough with the PDA!" Nick's voice was close. You turn towards the door. _Mom, Dad, Nick, Jaime, Lindsay, Tyler, Gracie, and Grants' mom all walked in. _you smile. "You called them?"

"It was necessary,"

**A/N AWWWWWWW! Grant! Adorable right? Three chapters left! This was short semi-filler I'm sorry next one will be longer ok?**


	13. What?

**A/N I wasn't going to write this tonight but **tara97 **wanted an update! So you should thank her, because I was going to wait until Tuesday (it's Sunday now).**

"It was great the best! You should have seen it!"

"Baby? I was there, _I saw it!"_

It was close to midnight, everyone had left, after sending a week or so in LA. They were all on their way home. You and Grant drove down to his house for the night. Your mom giving you a sideways "what?" look when you mentioned you should head there, played in your head during the drive.

You were sitting on the couch together. "I know but it was just…I have my own café!"

"With a stage, where you can serve coffee and listen to music." Grant said softly.

"You remembered?" you chuckle _you told him that on your first date. _

"Of course I did,"

You were about to say something when your phone rang. You checked the caller ID; it was Sarah's mom. You moved away from Grant to answer.

It was a quick phone call about 5 minutes or so sitting back down next to Grant you noticed he looked concerned.

"It was Sarah's mom, she says Sarah's been admitted to rehab, she had a drinking problem." Your voice broke on the last two words.

"Babe?" grant's almost begging you to say something.

"How'd I not notice that?" you breathe trying to get rid of the lump in your throat.

"She was good at hiding it."

"I still should have noticed that,"

"Don't go beating yourself up, she's getting help that's what matters right?"

"Right," you sigh.

"I have something to tell you,"

You eyed him carefully "What?"

"I'm hungry," he smiled you felt the blush rising in your cheek, and you hit his shoulder lightly.

"I thought it was going to be something important!"

"My hunger isn't important? Your so nice!"

"Whatever, you only said it so I would offer to make you something!"

"I love you," it was small and innocent, but he wasn't joking. _HE WAS SERIOUS!_

You took a breath and looked at him. "What did you just say?" the happiness and nervousness not hiding well in your voice.

He looked at you carefully. Almost studying your body language, kissing both your eyelids, he kissed your cheek and whispered, "I love you,"

He pulled away looking nervous, you stroke his cheek to calm him. He closes his eyes and nuzzles softly against your hand. "I love you," you whisper back. You don't see the point of adding the "too" so you don't.

You kiss then; you can feel him smiling into it, which makes you do the same.

You shower and change into your pajamas that you left at Grant's. "Drawer's empty," he says standing outside the bathroom. Dressed you opened the door "Why?"

He says nothing moving your things into the drawer. "That's why." He says and smiles.

You pull the hairbrush out of the drawer, shake your head no and his face falls. "Can't put that in there yet, I have to brush my hair first." His smile reappeared.

You stand from of the mirror and he moves from behinds you taking the brush. Before you can ask questions, he began brushing your hair.

"Feel's nice," you say.

"Mhhmm," he says back.

After your is brushed you both end up curled up on Grant's bed. "So, I basically got the heads up I was going to get fired, shouldn't I be sad?" you ask Grant.

"You start running your own café in two weeks babe, one more week of work. Your boss gave you a week paid vacation as a birthday gift after that! So no, you shouldn't be sad."

"What am I going to do for a week?" you laugh.

"This, I recommend,"

"Of course, I meant other then?"

"Do you like camping?"

"I'm more of a cabin girl, why?"

"Well, I was thinking if you wanted to go away for a day or two during your week off, my family and I have this cabin up in Virginia, just a change of scenery, thought you might like that. We'd be alone, everyone busy with work and school."

"Speaking of work, wouldn't you be missing something?"

"Nope, I wrapped scenes for the season."

"Hmmm," you said as he turned off the light.

You kind of forget that you haven't said anything about Grant's offer.

Until he whispers "Moving too fast?" worry clearly there.

"Nope, perfectly fine." You laugh, "I've never been on vacation,"

"Good then,"

"Goodnight, love you Grant," you kiss his neck softly.

"Love you babe,"

**A/n not how that was suppose to go honestly, but AWWWWW! I don't want to change it it's cute! And yea Sarah's random bitchness makes sense now? Hope so.**

**Next chapter you and Grant go on vacation! **

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	14. Vacation Part 1

**A/N Ok you know what? I'm having WAY to many feelings right now! Therefore I shall make this 20 chapters! Maybe? Yes? No? What do you think? **

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's three days maybe four you don't need all this stuff,"

You and Grant decided that instead of two days you'd make it 3 or four so you could _actually _have a chance to relax.

"Yes, I do!" you argue.

"No, you don't!"

You freeze when you hear a key in the lock.

You hear your name being shouted, by a deep voice _matt?_

"Matt? What you doing here?" you ask exiting your room.

"Just thought I'd give this back, having no use for it now and all that."

He tossed you a key. Grant appears next to you then.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were busy,"

"It's ok matt," you chuckle.

"Just packing up," grant smiles.

"Your going on vacation?" you nod "Finally! Damn! Took you long enough!"

"Shut up!" you pretend to be mad.

"Where to?"

"My family's cabin in Virginia," Grant answers.

"Hmmm," Matt takes in that information, "Have fun then, I have to go," he checks his watch.

"Bye Matt,"

He leaves and you Grant go back to packing up your things.

"I have something to ask you," he says and you head to the bathroom to grab some things.

"Yes?" you say when you return.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you mind spending time alone with me? Honestly does it make you uncomfortable at all?"

You scoff " Ummmm, no why?"

"No reason,"

"Grant…"

"Your dad was just wondering,"

"My _dad? _What the hell?"

"When he was down he pulled me aside,"

"And asked _you _if _I minded being alone with you_?" an annoyed edge in your voice.

"Among other things,"

You stop what you're doing, which makes him stop.

"What kind of things?"

"He wanted to know what my intentions were,"

"With me?"

He nods.

"Run me through this conversation please,"

"He said "she seems to like you, your lucky she's a picky girl, so you know how this works? As her father it's my job to make sure nothing happens to my little girl. You seem like a nice enough boy, so I won't be too blunt, but my girl likes her space,"

"What did you say to that?" you ask chewing on the inside of your cheek out of habit.

"I said I understood, I haven't been crowding you or pressuring you in any way,"

"To which _he said?"_

"He said, "That's good to hear, if you were I may have to hurt you,"

"Oh geez," you bury your face in your hands trying not to laugh.

"Your mom was a bit nicer and less scary when I called her the other day,"

"_My mom?"_

"Yea,"

"Grant, why were you talking to my mother?"

"Call me old school, but I thought I'd get her permission before taking her daughter on vacation,"

"What did _she _say?"

"She said, "Of course she deserves a break, be careful and have fun!"

You smile your parents were…well your parents.

"We leave tomorrow,"

"Morning?"

"Yea, we have to go shopping,"

"For?"

"Food babe, we need food,"

"I _knew _that," you laugh.

"Mhhmm,"

You were still packing when he left the room and came back.

"I have something for you,"

"A bigger suitcase?"

"A birthday gift,"

"Ummm, do you not remember what happened a week ago, me having my own café and all that? I don't need another gift."

"But you'll like this one!"

"Nope, another one is not necessary,"

"Too bad," he says handing you a box.

You debate opening in for a minute, your curiosity gets the better of you and you do.

_A silver necklace, with your name inscribed on a heart._

"I love it! Thank you so much," you reach to hug him and he laughs in an "I told you so," kind of way.

**A/N Time skip time! AGAIN! You and Grant are in Virginia, at the cabin finishing unpacking the things.**

"I'm guessing you like it? You're walking around in awe,"

"It's beautiful, all the wood detailing."

"So? You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure,"

He took your hand and you left, letting him lead the way.

"You're going to _love _this,"

"You've got my hopes up now,"

He just smiled and kept walking.

Your legs were getting sore when you finally stopped. You looked around trying to figure out why Grant would just randomly stop. You caught sight of the most beautiful sunset you ever seen. With Grant arms around you, you watch it until he says, "It's getting kind of dark, lets head back," you sigh. _That walk was long! _He laughs placing both your hands on his shoulders "Piggyback?" you just jump on his back on response. He laughs and walks towards to cabin.

Getting back he drops you, _yes literally! _Drops you on the bed. "Ok ouch!"

"That didn't hurt!"

"You don't know that!" you pout as he lies on his side to face you.

He absent-mindedly starts playing with your hair. "You're staring,"

"Your beautiful," was his response. His brows knit in concern, a face you know very well.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me all concerned like that?"

"I can't show concern?"

"_Why _are you concerned?"

"Just am,"

"_Why?"_

"I'm not entirely sure,"

"Do _I _make _you nervous?" _you ask your mind drifting to the conversation yesterday while you were packing.

"Kind of,"

You stop his hand, and hold it. "Kind of?" you echo trying to hide the hurt in your voice.

"I don't really know, what's happening here," he says carefully.

"Meaning?"

"Ok," he takes a deep breath, "I just…I don't know about you, I care about you,"

"And visa versa," you clarify looking him in the eye.

"I just don't know if I'm doing _this _right,"

During one of your many talks you learned that trust issues are something you and Grant had in common. Getting over that was easy with each other anyway. You also learned he's never had a serious relationship. _Yet another thing you had in common. _You take in what he just said. You kind of make him nervous, _he's scared of messing this up._

"You wont," you whisper, taking in his expression as you do, he relaxes. You realize something then.

"We do that a lot,"

"What?"

"Saying parts of sentences, yet we still manage to understand each other,"

"Huh, yeah I guess we do,"

"Tired?" he asks, kissing your forehead.

You let out a sound of agreement and go change.

Coming out of the bathroom, you realize Grant's not waiting for you by the bed. He's standing by the window, his back to you.

He did that sometimes when he was in deep thought, you lean with your arms crossed against the doorframe. 

At first you think your hearing things, but then you hear it again. _He let out a slowly shaky breath. He was crying. _Your first thought was to go comfort him. Then you remember something he said once.

"I don't like crying in front of people,"

"Why?"

"I just feel weak, vulnerable, I don't like being that way in front of people,"

You realize he hadn't heard you so you slip into bed and close your eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when you hear the water running in the bathroom.

He comes to bed soon after the water turns off. "Thank you,"

"For?" you whisper fully awake.

"Giving me the space I needed," _he had heard you!_

"It's ok, to be scared. But you need to know, you wont mess this up, I'm not going anywhere," you reassure him, and yourself in the process.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**A/N Awww Grant! So yeah 20 chapters? Or leave it at 15? Leave thoughts in the review.**


	15. Vacation Part 2

**A/N Ok 20 chapters it is! Just to recap you find out Grant is more nervous about your relationship then he lets on.**

You woke up in a slight panic; you'd forgotten where you were. All alone in a strange bed, it wasn't until Grant stepped into view that you relaxed.

"Good Morning,"

"Hi," you rub your eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"It was quite a good sleep,"

"I'm glad, I made you breakfast,"

"What time is it?"

"Noon,"

"What? I slept 'till noon!"

"Yea, I tried waking you, but you'd just grumble at me,"

"Sorry,"

He shrugs "No problem babe,"

You walk into the kitchen and sat down to a breakfast of French toast and fruit.

Grant sits across from you. After you're done you ask, "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want babe, it's a _vacation,"_

"I kinda want to talk," your gambling you know but you decide its worth a shot.

"About?"

You don't know how to phrase it, so you just wait hoping he understands. He does, "No need to ruin a vacation,"

"S'not ruining it, I want to talk about it,"

"Why?"

_Umm, because you cried about it? Total red flag!_

"I just think we should,"

He looks at you for a few minutes and then says ok.

Lying in bed he says "Not much to talk about, just kind of scares me to feel this away about a person. Happy and terrifying and the same time."

"I know what you mean,"

"Hmmm?"

"Grant, in case you forgot your _famous, _meeting famous models, actresses, music artists _all the time,_ just kind worried they'll outshine me, I'm just a normal girl."

"Nothing wrong with that, and here I am thinking you'll ditch me for some dude with a normal nine to five job with no cameras."

"No, I'm good right here," you move closer to him.

"Is there more to it?" you ask gently.

"What? A guy sheds a few tears and you want a whole fucking backstory?"

You say nothing, shocked by his tone.

"Sorry,"

You make a sound acknowledging the word. He continues.

"Not really, I honestly just scared of ruining this, I guess because it _you _mean so much to me."

"You wont screw this up, I told you I'm not going anywhere," you kiss him then, but he stops you.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too"

You go for another walk; bird watching while Grant climbs trees. (Which makes you _really _nervous.)

You get back to the cabin and you see Grant repeatedly scratching at his arm.

"You okay?"

"Mosquito bite, I'm sure, and I forgot to pack the after-bite." He sighs.

You giggle and go to your suitcase. "And you said I packed too much stuff,"

"But after-bite is _important _babe,"

"If it's _so important_ you didn't you remember it?" you kiss his cheek. He grumbles at you. You laze around talking, eating, reading and kissing of course.

You kiss and snuggle for a while. Until he says "The moon is pretty,"

You tilt your head, "Random, much?"

"We should go for a walk,"

"No, no way, nope not happening," you shake your head repeatedly.

"Why not?"

"Grant honey, were in a cabin, an hour for the nearest town, and you want me to go out there in the dark? No way! I'm not about to go get murdered!"

"Murdered? Seriously?" he gives you a "you're kidding?" look.

"Yes seriously!"

"Babe, wouldn't happen,"

"Yeah, you don't know that!"

"I do, it wouldn't happen simple probability scenario its on the least likely side,"

"Mhhm, still not happening,"

"Fine, just a movie then?"

"Sure,"

He picks out a DVD from the one's you brought up, and goes and gets the laptop.

"I have a request,"

"Request?"

"Yes, I want you to sing me to sleep,"

"Aren't you the singer here?"

"Yea, but babe seriously,"

"I'll think about it,"

You head to the kitchen to go get something to snack on. "Grant?"

"Yea?"

"Does the fireplace work?"

He comes out of the bedroom "You cold babe?"

You toss a pack of jumbo marshmallows at him. Holding the chocolate bars on your hand "I want a s'more." his faces lights up "Yes! Great idea babe, " he bends down below the sink and gets two metal sticks with clamps on the ends.

You tilt your head at them and he laughs. "You hold the long end wrap the s'more in tinfoil, clamp it in place and put it over the fire,"

He gets the tinfoil from one of the cabinets.

"So you forget the after-bite yet remember tinfoil?" you scoff and laugh.

"I just have go get fire wood it's out back,"

"I'm giving you 5 minutes 10 max,"

"Impatient?"

"Nope if your not back I'm going to assume you got eaten by something, and lock the door,"

"Your _so nice! _You wont even come and try and save me?"

"And get eaten too? No!"

"I'll be back," he kisses you on the cheek and leaves.

He's back quite quickly. Soon you are both enjoying s'mores.

"You have chocolate on your face,"

"So do you!"

"These things are messy," you note.

"But babe they're _so good!"_

"Your are such a kid,"

"But you love me,"

"True, but still,"

"When I have kids they will eat s'mores and candy for breakfast!" he laughs.

"Really? So no vegetables? Bad idea!"

"Nope, no vegetables!"

"Right, okay so not happening!"

"Who forces kids to eat vegetables?"

"Ummmm, good parents?"

"So random conversation time?" he asks crossing his legs. That's what either of you say when you want to talk about something without it being weird, you don't know why but it works. You had talked about your parent's opinions after the road trips, you kind of put the fact that you're dating aside at just talk.

"Does that not describe like every conversation we have?"

He shakes his head "Not the point,"

"Ok yes, random conversation," you ensemble another s'more.

"Do you want kids?" this question would have sent your head spinning but he's asking just to know, he's not hinting at anything. Another thing that 'random conversations' helps you with.

Putting another s'more in the fire you answer. "Yes, in a few years sure,"

"How many?"

"2 or 3,"

"3 boys,"

"Nooooo, "

"You'd rather deal with girls? Good luck!"

"What about you?"

"2 boys and a girl,"

"Oh that poor girl," you laugh.

"She'd be spoiled,"

"I could see that,"

"Hmmm?"

"She'd just have to pout and say "daddy please,"" you snap your fingers "and whatever she wants she's got,"

"That sounds like experience talking," he raises an eyebrow and you laugh.

"Maybe a little,"

Before you know it your tired. You and Grant lay in bed both awake but relaxed. His eyes close, you take this as your chance.

Softly you begin:

"When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground

When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around

And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you've got

For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love

To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you

For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on

For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you

When I lose the will to win

I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again

I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing

'Cause your love inspires me

And when I need a friend you're always on my side

Giving me faith taking me through the night

For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love

To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you

For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on

For everything you do I turn to you"

By the time you finish he hasn't moved, so you get up and go to the bathroom.

Coming back his eyes are still closed but you hear "Fantastic baby, I love you," before you feel a kiss on your shoulder.

You close your eyes and sleep.

**A/N AWWWWW! The song was ****Christina Aguilera I Turn To You in case you were wondering.**


	16. Surprises

**A/N I don't know if I should say sorry or what. **

"We need to stop going for walks!" you declare.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I have pine needles in my hair, mud on my legs, and it's gross!"

"So go take a shower,"

"The water's cold,"

"We leave tomorrow, you can go have a nice warm shower,"

"Awesome," you head towards the bathroom.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" you ask with the door to the bathroom open.

You removed your shirt, it was sweaty and gross.

"Ummm, never mind,"

You roll your eyes and close the door. You chuckle softly; you made him lose his train of thought.

Cold water or not, you had to wash your hair, which was horrible!

Coming out of the bathroom, your hair still wet you notice Grant spread out on the bed. _He was tired. _You climb into the bed and kiss his cheek.

"Your hair smells good," he sleepily notes.

"Thanks, go to bed,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Babe it's only 2 pm,"

"Fine then, don't sleep, what do you want to do?"

"Can't I just kiss you all day?"

You laugh, "I guess you could,"

You kiss him, which turns into a full on make-up session, not that you care.

You stop only time enough for him to sit up.

It was easy for him to move you, he _was _stronger then you. Not that you complained, when he moved you putting each of your knees on either side of his hips.

"Being suggestive, are we?" you tease.

"Awesome suggestion, is it not?" his voice was husky and low against your neck.

His hands were on your stomach idly playing with the bottom of your tank top.

"Is there a problem?" you ask next to his ear. You're sure you feel him shiver.

"Not at all,"

The top is lift over your head then, _clearly there was no problem. _You silently praise yourself for putting on your fancy bra.

"This isn't fair,"

He laughs "In what way?"

"You're still wearing a shirt,"

He chuckles removing it

"Fair now?"

"Yes,"

He leaves kisses on your shoulders and your neck carefully not to go near your bra.

You move positions; you're lying down on the bed, he moves so he's on his side next to you.

"That tickles!" you say as he leaves kisses on your belly.

"I forgot you were ticklish," all he says before his lips return to your neck.

He stops to look at you,

"Don't,"

"Don't what?" he asks.

"Worry, we're in no rush, there's nothing wrong,"

He sighs.

"Promise me you wont overthink this?"

"I promise kiss?"

You laugh but kiss him.

You're guessing you fell asleep, because next thing you know you're woken up.

By Grant, talking to someone on the phone, in the kitchen.

You only hear bits and pieces.

"_What do you want?"_

"_It's none of your damn business!"_

"_No…how do you know that?"_

"_You…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Really? Serves you right!"_

"_Bye,"_

**A/N Guess who?**

"Who was that?" you ask when he returns to the bedroom.

"Sarah,"

**A/N Did you guess right?**

"She called _you?"_

"Yea,"

"Why?"

He sighed, "She got a hold of Matt's key, made a copy,"

"She was suppose to be in rehab,"

"It was voluntary,"

"Wait? Matt's key? To my apartment?" panic struck you.

He nods "Went in, didn't trash the place though,"

"Do you know what she was looking for?"

"You,"

"Where is she now?" you were worried.

"She made a mistake first,"

"Which was?"

"She told Amber, she was looking for you,"

You smile. _Amber knew you were on vacation, she knew Matt and Sarah had given back their keys._

"So, what happened?"

"Well she just called me from, a non voluntary rehab facility. So my guess she's not leaving anytime soon,"

"Why?"

"Wanted to talk to you,"

"So, she figured she'd call you," you say in a "duh," kind of way.

"Babe? You ok?"

"Not really, to be honest,"

He sat on the bed and pulled you to him. "It'll be ok,"

"Glad your so sure," you grumble.

"It will,"

"Should I call her?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know," you nuzzle against his chest.

"Don't overthink it,"

"Blah, well that just ruined the best dream ever,"

"What about?"

You kiss him deeply "That,"

"Yea that would have ruined it huh?"

**XOXOXO**

**Back in LA: Time skip time! 8 months later, café is up and running, business is going great! You and Grant are doing great! Sarah's out of rehab, but has not contacted you (thank goodness!) and Matt has started dating this new girl, named Gina. Grant called before work today to tell you he had a surprise for you, and was picking you up from work today.**

"Lover's boy's here," Natalie your baker's assistant, nodded towards the door.

"I'm almost done," you went back to wiping the counter.

"No, now if you don't leave now you wont have time to-"

"No ruining the surprise!" Grant comes in, and you jump.

"Sorry! I just love romance!" she sighs before heading to the back.

"You can lock up right?" you ask her.

"Yes ma'am!" she all but screams.

Getting into grant's car you ask, "What's this surprise?"

"Not telling,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not!" he grins.

You pull up to his house.

"Ok I have a question,"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

"Come on, babe"

"Fine," you huff unsure of what you're getting yourself into.

"By the way, feel free to say no,"

"What?"

"Come on, you'll understand soon,"

You walk into Grant's house and up to his room, but he takes your hand leading you past it. Into his guest bedroom.

You were about to ask why when two things caught your eye. He'd moved more of your stuff in, you smiled at that. But your eye went to the small pink nosed lab puppy, sitting in a small basket with a bow on it in the middle of the room. You went over to it on your knees being sure not to scare it. Holding her you say, "Awwww, so cute, you are just the most adorable thing ever!"

"Ahh well thanks," Grant says in mock disappointment.

"You know I think your cute but she's so small and adorable!"

"Wanna keep her?" he asks petting her.

"You bought me a dog?" you say in disbelief.

"Not exactly, _I _adopted her…"

"But?"

"I was hoping _we _could keep her," he was blushing now.

"We?" you repeat looking around the room. It was a large portion of the things in your apartment. _Or they were in your apartment._

You set the dog down and sit on the bed. "Ummm, what's going on?"

You know but you want to hear it from him.

"Like I said feel free to say no, but Jazzy and I would love it if you moved in with us,"

"Jazzy?" the pup's head snaps up and she walks over slowly.

Grant rubs her ear "Short for Jasmine,"

"So you two, would love it if I moved in with you?" he nods and as if on cue the dog whines in agreement.

"I'll have to think about it," you say seriously.

"I understand," you hear the disappointment in his voice.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, the pup follows. Grant however is still sitting on the bed. You have to make a call.

"Did you say yes?"

"No…wait what you knew?"

"Sweetie, the boy's old school, he did ask me,"

"And dad?"

"He's grumbling, but it'll pass, do what you feels right,"

"Thanks mom,"

You end the call, and idle around downstairs thinking, finally when you feel ready you head upstairs.

The dog scratching at Grant's ankles to get his attention, she was too small to make the jump on to the bed. Grant picked up the pup as you sat down the bed.

"I thought about it…"

"And?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you, the two of you,"

Grant smiled and kissed you. The dog squirmed.

"Aww, she felt left out,"

It was the three of you now.

You, Grant and Jazzy.

**A/N was that ok?**


	17. visitor

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to get my coffee thank you," he smirked.

"I made you a cup this morning…"

"Yes and 6 hours later I need another coffee,"

It was about 2 PM, the lunch rush was over and the place was relatively empty.

Grant had come in all smiles.

"Oh just give the man his coffee!" Natalie laughed sliding Grant's coffee towards him.

You glare at her, playfully sticking out your tongue.

"I have big news,"

"Oh? Do tell,"

"No, I'll tell you when you get home,"

"You cant do that!"

"Oh, but I just did," he winks leaves the change on the counter as walks out the door.

You roll your eyes _really?_

**Xoxoxo**

"So…? What's this news?" you asked for the 10th time. He was stalling, but you wanted to know now!

You were cuddling on the couch, the dog lying on the floor. "I was offered a movie roll,"

"That's great!" you give him a kiss, and he pulls away smiling.

"I'm excited about it…" there was hesitates

"But?" you prompt.

"I'll be gone for 4 months,"

"That's not to bad," he gives you a sideways look.

"I have 4 wedding cakes, 10 birthday cakes, and 12 cupcake orders, not to mention the 47 mixed dessert orders, for the next 2 months so far. I may have to move into my store."

"You very well might,"

"When do you leave?"

"Not for a bit babe I leave in about 3 months,"

"Hmmm,"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You should make my a cake,"

"Ummm, no,"

"Aww, please?" he gave you the puppy dog eyes.

"No, I have to be in the store all weekend, baking I don't want to do any extra work."

"I thought you don't work Sunday?"

"I have so much work to do I _have _to work Sunday, I'll be by myself, Natalie has finals Monday, she needs the study time."

"Can I help?"

"Sure,"

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you,"

You smile. "I love you too,"

**XOXOXOXO**

"You're going to make a mess,"

"Am not,"

"You totally are,"

You and Grant were in the baking area in the back as you poured cupcake batter into tins.

You heard the bells chime _someone had come in,_ you and Grant walk out to see who it is expected JC. You've never been that great at guessing.

You grab on to Grant's arm.

"I'm not here to start trouble, just came to check the place out," Sarah was different, shy almost nervous.

You debate telling her to leave, but the state she's in, is breaking your heart. She looked tired, the haven't slept in weeks, kind of tired. Small she'd lost at least 20 pounds. She looked…fragile. You pull Grant into the back and tell Sarah to sit.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"She looks weak,"

"The weather probably doesn't help,"

"No, there's something more to it, should I find out?"

"Go with your gut, what are you going to do?"

You stand there debating with yourself. Going over to the rack of cookies, you pull two and put them on a plate. Going to behind the counter you pour a cup of coffee.

You place them in front of her and sit down.

"Thanks," she picks up the cookie, finishes it in no time, and moves to the next one.

"Hungry?"

"A bit,"

"How've you been?"

"Ok, sober for 4 months now,"

"Good for you, where are you living?"

"Nowhere, and everywhere, you know," she's not answering your question.

You take in her appearance fully, her clothes look dirty, her hair knotted, her lips cracked. Something is definitely up.

You go to the back, telling Sarah you be back soon. You and Grant start a whispered conversation.

"So? Where you right? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, get me two bagels, bottles of water, a few cookies, and my lunch from the fridge." You rattle off the things you need, and he looks at you for further explanation, but your mind is elsewhere. He gets to work gathering things, you make a call.

"What's wrong?" he asks when you hang up.

"I just called her mom…" you pull your thermos of tea from your lunch and place your chicken sandwich in the microwave.

"And…"

"Her mom thought she was living with me, she hasn't seen her since we went home before my birthday."

"That's almost 11 months."

"I know,"

"So where has she been?"

You pull your sandwich from the microwave and put the lid back on it. Placing it in a bag with the other things you'd asked for.

"Won't tell me,"

"What do you _think?"_

"Honestly? I don't know,"

"Yes you do, you just don't want to say it out loud,"

"I _think _she's struggling,"

"Could she be homeless?"

"I hope not, but maybe."

"Is that why you're packing?"

"Until her dad gets here tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"She needs to go home."

He sighs, and gets up headed for the back exit.

"Where are you going?"

"There's an extra jacket in my car,"

You smile weakly; grab the bag of food and head out to Sarah, who's drinking her coffee.

"Here," you hand her the bag.

"What's this?"  
"Stuff, Food, you look like you need it."

"Thanks,"

"I called your parents,"

"Why?"

"You need to go home,"

"They're mad, at me."

"They were mad, now they're worried. Haven't seen you in months thought you were with me, I thought you were with them. They'll be here tomorrow."

"They don't want to see me," she scoffs.

"When they said get your life together, they didn't mean go back to LA with no place to go. Where have you been?"

"Around, on days when it's really cold, Amber let's my sleep on a cod in the manager's office."

Grant comes back then, not interrupting just draping the coat over Sarah's shoulders. She smiles and puts her hands inside.

"Tonight you'll stay here, we both will," She looks shocked, then relieved "Thank you,"

Grant nods towards the door and you follow.

"You've got a big heart babe that's all, you're doing the right thing," he was reassuring you like he could read your mind.

"I just hope, she'll be okay,"

Mad or not, she was hurting and you had to help.

"Me too,"

**A/N This is short but it will make sense when we get to the next one, which will be longer. How's everyone's emotions, cause mine are all over the damn place!**


	18. The Store

"Ok so that was Matt," you say coming down the stairs.

Grant's in the kitchen making dinner "Yeah? What did he say?"

"Just that Sarah's okay, home resting,"

"He's with her?"

"Yeah, I know I found it strange too, but-"

"He loves her," Grant finished.

Your phone rang in your hand. "Hello? Hey JC, Wait what? How? I'll be over in a minute."

You frantically search for your keys.

"Babe? What is it?" Grant asks noticing your panic as you hang up.

"The store…JC says someone trashed it…I… I have to go,"

He's way ahead of you, turning off the stove, wiping his hands and grabbing your coat and opening the door as you find your keys and run to the car.

**At the Café**

You saw lights, heard sirens you were panicking. Stepping inside you immediately notice the shattered glass and the smashed piano. It looked like someone took a baseball bat to it.

"Babe?" Grant's voice sounds so far away although he's right next to you. Arms wrap around you, and his hand takes yours away from your face. "It'll be ok, breathe babe, deep breaths, come on, just try and relax,"

"Grant I haven't even had this place a year! How am I suppose to relax? I don't have the money to get this place fixed, things are missing, and broken the piano's useless, I…it's all over," you sob, and he spins you around so your head is buried in his chest.

"Shh, don't say that, we'll figure this out," even you notice the doubt in his voice at the words.

You talked to a policewoman who was walking around "It looks like the door wasn't forced open, so who ever did this had a key,"

You and Grant look at each other, you both know that isn't true. There is this thing with the door that you do when you don't want to trigger the alarm, use the second door in the back, it didn't lock.

_That was stupid._

"Kid, we could salvage this, for well over 6 thousand,"

"Don't bother, I'm done this is over," you grit out, JC looks like she wants to object, but doesn't. Neither does Grant as you walk pass him and go to the car.

He doesn't say a word as you drive home. He leaves you are and you sit on the couch pet Jazzy and cry. You didn't even go up to bed; you fall asleep on the couch. Your woken by a knock on the door, at about 7 am. "Nat, what…?"

"I was going to go in early get some cleaning done, before I had finals, and…"

You hush her bringing her inside.

You make some tea, and Grant comes down the stairs.

He looks at Natalie, and kisses your forehead. "I have a meeting with Ryan, Robert, and Ian this morning, are you two just going to hang here?"

"I have to go meet with the police, and this one, has to get to school,"

"I can take you," Grant says to Nat.

"Sure,"

When they leave you go to the couch start watching TV, then meet will the police. Grant comes home around noon.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"How'd your meeting go?"

"Good, I'm going to be a season 4 regular," **A/N which he is! Sorry but I love Sebastian *****happy dance*****.**

"That's good,"

"Bit of bad news though,"

"Oh?"

"You know the coffee shop set where we film scenes?"

"Yea,"

"It was torn down,"

"When are they building it back up?"

"They're not,"

You give him a look,

"There is a limited amount of set space, so they need it for something else."

"So, now what?"

"Either we never shoot another coffee shop scene, or we find an actual coffee shop,"

"Not funny," you don't know why you're suddenly offended.

"I wasn't trying to be,"

"So what were you _trying to do?"_

"Tell you to meet with Ryan, see if he can use the space."

"Why would he want to?"

"Ok, I think your crazy but ok,"

He blows you a kiss, "Love you too babe,"

**Time skip 4 months later**

**Ryan said yes to using the coffee shop as a film space, he brought in new tables new chairs and it's all very "Lima Bean," ish. Not that you cared. There were cameras and crew and cast members everywhere. Although your grateful Ryan wanted to use your space, you avoid the man like the plague.**

"You cant,"

"I can, I am, and I will,"

"That's mean,"

"Don't care, he tried to kick me out of my _own _café! Not talking to him isn't that mean,"

"He's just stressed,"

"He's a dick,"

"Language!" he teases and you stick out your tongue.

Later that night as you lay in bed, you could tell he had something on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Nothing,"

"You're lying,"

"Really babe it's not important,"

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be worried," you countered.

"Babe? Can we talk about this later, I'm kind of tired,"

"Okay," you gave up pushing.

You woke up the next morning to find Grant not in bed but a note on his pillow.

_Babe, I went to see Tyler, nothing's wrong or anything we just wanted to meet up. I should be home late tonight so don't wait up, call me when you can, I love you –Grant_

You toss the note aside and get ready for "work," A.K.A. getting Ryan Murphy this coffee, and anything else he needs you feel like more of an assistant then café owner.

"Look, I don't want to have to take these chairs and tables back," Ryan was talking to you as the room cleared out for the day.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, the look similar to the ones you had in here before right?"

"Right…."

"Do you want to keep them?"

_That would save me so much money not having to order all new tables and chairs._

"I would love too, thank you,"

"Sure," he shrugs and walks away you just roll your eyes.

_Hey babe you will never guess what just happened!_

Your phone buzzed a minute later.

_**Do tell**_

_Tell you when you get home_

You smiled to yourself.

**A/N I feel like I'm slacking at uploading lately. Damn writers block! Next chapter is HUGE! As in important, I have news.**

**I'm loving the fact Ryan Murphy has a twitter, and is giving us scenes cut from glee. His twitter is MrRPMurphy.**

**I've been watching the warblers "I want you back" scene for the past hour on repeat.**

**It looks like my Niff story is a go.**

**I'm excited over facts 1 2 and 3!**


	19. Trouble

**A/N Y'all moving is pain, but we're almost done! Anyway Grant's back home after going to visit Tyler. It's short but I apologize for swearing with your emotions. Ok? Sorry y'all**

"Why did you go see Tyler?" you ask getting your morning cup of coffee.

"Oh, it was nothing," Grant yawned, reaching for the coffee you set aside for him.

"Oh yeah?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he says matter-of-factly.

"Ok, then,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's means you're acting kind of funny lately,"

"Funny?"

"Funny, like your avoiding me,"

"Babe, we live together, how is that possible?"

"Umm let's see…maybe since you've been back we've barely talked, you come to bed late, you're being secretive Thomas." You say with an edge in your voice.

"You did not just use my first name," he scoffs.

"I did," you roll your eyes.

"Whatever I'm taking a shower," he walks up the stairs.

"I won't be here when you get out I have to go shopping with Natalie,"

"Have fun then, and maybe when you get back you'll have given yourself an attitude check,"

"Doubt it."

**Out with Natalie **

"You should go and apologize to him,"

"No I should not," you say as you try on a red dress Natalie picked out for you.

"You should,"

"What I should do is go bury myself in my work,"

"You cant!" she said loud and frantically.

You peak your head out for behind the change curtain. "And why is that?"

"Because…. you work too hard?" she said it almost like she was trying to convince you of something she didn't believe.

You roll your eyes and step out from behind the curtain and to the dressing room mirror. _A new hot looking red dress! Score!_

"You look great! How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

"Great enough to apologize to your boyfriend?"

"Nope,"

"You called him Thomas,"

"He's been being really….what? How did you know about that?"

She shakes her phone from side to side in her hand. "Texting is amazing,"

"So he's texts you about our problems now?"

"Down girlfriend-zilla, he just wanted to make sure you were ok, I had to bug him for context on the situation."

"Hmmm,"

"Hush now, let's go pay for that, go change."

**Back at home with Grant**

"Grant?" I call walking into a silent house.

Walking up to your bedroom door, you find it locked. "Grant?" you call again. You hear banging before he gets to the door. "Your back," he says like he's surprised. You walk in the room. "The door was locked…."

"I just…ummm, took a nap, what did you buy?" he changed the subject.

"A dress," you eye the bed, _it wasn't slept in. _you let it go, although it does bother you.

_He's lying, but why._

For the first time since you moved in, you fall asleep without a kiss goodnight and with your backs to each other.

**A/N. …That's not good. And we've got one chapter left.**


	20. AUTHOUR'S NOTE

**OK SO THIS IS THE ONLY STORY YET TO BE UPDATED THIS WEEKEND. IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND I'M TIRED. Please forgive me! Update MONDAY NIGHT AT THE LATEST I PROMISE!**


	21. The End

**A/N Super sorry for the wait you guys. Stuff has been either stressing me out, like homework. Or distracting me. Distraction may very well come in the form of a super cute guy friend of mine. *****Blushes***** I'm sorry, I really really am! I'll write until class starts. Which is at 3 (it's 11:00 a.m. right now and I have 88% battery on my laptop) Let's finish up this story! Last chapter, I feel sad, last chapter on my first ever glee fan fiction. **

**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen GLEE SEASON FOUR YET SKIP THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!**

**Anyway…oh can we talk about glee for a second? Love all the new characters except Kitty, hate her! She ruined the Jarely cuteness! Kurt's in NYC with Rachel SCORE! Kurt has a job, and Rachel has Brody! Well kind of. Don't hate me but I'm not a big Finchel fan. I love Finn and Rachel's ok, but together I'm like NO! I only like them when I write them. So yeah bottom line I want Brochel! (Brody and Rachel) I'm not even going to talk about Klaine cause I'll cry. But if you guys need Klaine fluff I'll write it! Lastly Sebastian and the Warblers. Where the F*** ARE THEY?! I swear I read Grant was going to be every episode! But its ok Ryan Murphy himself (on twitter) said the Warblers would be back in Season 4, sometime.**

**Ok longest author's note ever I know, but two more and I'll stop. 1. I discovered (or rather was told) I have a story follower who lives in Australia! You know how far that is?! I live in Canada! THAT'S FAR! But super cool! Hi **Eponime! ***waves*** **Where are the rest of you from? And last (I swear!) "A Mother's Nightmare" a movie starring Grant. (The one I had him talk about, yeah it was a real role he was offered) It was Amazing!**

**Story time: Recap you and Grant, had a bit of a fight, and you went to bed angry. Starts the morning after.**

You wake up to the feeling of someone stroking your hair. You grumble and open your eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Grant whispered softly.

"Hi," you say tiredly. He's kneeling beside the bed by your head.

"Where you going?" _he was fully dressed._

"I just got back babe,"

"From where?" you sit up and stretch.

"The store, I was going to make you breakfast,"

"Oh okay,"

He kisses your forehead and leaves the room. You go to the bathroom shower and brush your teeth. Get re-dressed and go sit at the kitchen table.

"Hey you,"

He turns slightly keeping an eye on your food. You extend your arms and he chuckles. Turning off the stove, cause the food was done (you took a long shower) he walked over and knelt down with his hands on your knees. You stroke his cheek. And he hugs you tightly. "I'm sorry about yesterday," you whisper close to his ear. Your arms tighten around him, and suddenly you're being lifted up. You squeal and wrap your legs around him.

"It's ok," he says, he tilts his head back to kiss you. "Love you,"

"That's good, cause I love you too." You laugh, and then notice something "What's Tyler's bag doing here?"

"Oh him Gracie and mom are up for the weekend,"

"Oh, what for?"

"Just cause,"

"Where is he?"

"Spare room, I picked him up on my way home,"

"Does he want breakfast?" you ask as your feet touch the ground again.

"He's good, hey have you heard from Sarah at all?"

"No, not for a while,"

Just then the door knocked, you go to answer it.

"Hey, Nat, what's up?"

"Get up, get dressed, let's go, there is baking to be done!" she repeated at a thousand miles a minute, jumping in place

Grant tossed you the keys. "Go, at the very least so she can calm down,"

**At the Store**

"So why are we here?"

"We have to be, we got an order in,"

"When was this?" You checked last night before closing all the orders were complete.

"Ummm, late late night,"

"Right, you closed last night,"

"Yup," she said running into the back.

Your phone went off.

"Hey you,"

"Hey babe, I have a question,"

"Ok shoot,"

"What are you doing later?"

"Ummm, nothing why?"

"Let's go out,"

"Ok…?"

"I just feel really bad about yesterday and I want to make in up to you,"

"You don't have…"

"Please?"

You sigh "Okay, where to?"

"Shyla's 7 o'clock?"

"Okay," you chuckle.

"What?"

"First date flashback,"

"I was hoping for that," he laughs "Ok so I'll meet you there I have to meet Gracie and mom later."

"Ok then I'll see you there,"

"Ok, oh babe, I almost forgot, wear a dress,"

"A dress? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, a guy can't recreate a first date without question?"

"Ok ok sorry, love you,"

"Love you more baby,"

You hang up with Grant, and turn back to Natalie. She's debating between icing colors. "Go with the orange," you say taking the list showing how much baking there is to do.

_2 specialty cakes_

_1 triple chocolate cupcake (Large)_

_60 cupcakes /30 chocolate/30 vanilla _

"Nat, who the heck orders 1 cupcake_?_

"Dunno, but it's a large one, which is like mini cake size. So I guess he just wants one, maybe he just wants it to himself?""

"What's the event?"

"Just a party,"

"Are we delivering this order?"

"No, He'll come and get it,"

"When?"

"About 8:00,"

"Ok, I won't be here so make sure—"

"I've got this, no worries,"

You smile. You know Nat can handle this.

"Where's he taking you?"

"Shyla's we're meeting at 7,"

"Ohhhh, fancy," she does a queen wave.

"You are nuts,"

"I know," she smiles.

"So what are these specialty cakes like?"

"Oh, no worries, I already started them,"

"Look at you, all hard working and what not."

"Thank you, I just need help with cupcakes, and then you can go get ready,"

"Are you sure?" you raise an eyebrow and she nods.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to take over my bakery,"

"I'm not. Just trying to do my part." She says seriously enough to shock you into letting it go.

**Time skip: You went home and got ready for your date. You were on your way out the door when the phone rings.**

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie!"

"Oh hey Sarah, listen I'm running a bit late, so I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, where you off to?"

"A date with Grant,"

"Oh I see well then I wont keep you, have fun, bye!"

"Bye,"

You arrive at Shyla's, just as Grant's getting out the car.

"You look amazing," he says in awe giving you a once over.

"Thank you, " you smile taking in his appearance as well, it was basically a suit, without the tie. He hugged you and you smelt a mixture of cologne and aftershave.

After you got seated he took your hand and kissed it, "I love you,"

"Love you too," you smile as he intertwines your fingers with his.

Food wine and company the night was perfect "Ready to get out-"

He stopped when he caught sight of a distraught Natalie.

She had tears in her eyes, as you called to her. "Nat, what is it?"

She started explaining, but she was sobbing so understanding her was challenge. "Calm down," you took her shaking hands trying to relax her. "The order, its…I. It's ruined," she sobbed as the last word left her lips.

You check your watch it was 8:50 pm. "Nat, where's the customer?"

"At the store waiting for you,"

You look at Grant, who sighed but nodded handing you the keys. "I'll be out in a second," he waits for the bill. You and Natalie run to the car. "We'll sort it out Nat, calm down" you say half to her and half to yourself.

**At the Store**

"Sir, please calm down," you say in your calmest tone.

He was about 50 so you didn't want to be disrespectful.

"The order is ruined, I wanted 60 cupcakes each, of chocolate and vanilla, dear girl,"

"I'm" you tell him your name "I will personally take care of this for you,"

"I'm Frank, I very much appreciate that," he looks to Natalie "I apologize," she just nods and grabs you both an apron. You head back to the ovens.

Nat just grumbled. "This is ugghh,"

"Could be worse," you tried.

"No, not really, I mean your date was ruined!"

"That's true," you tilt your head.

You bake up the cupcakes and leave them to cool. "You should go tell Frank, his cupcakes are ready, or will be soon,"

"Okay," you remove your apron and walk out to the front, your heels clicking against the floor.

You walk out but all you see is…

"Grant? Baby, where'd Frank go?"

"Oh, he left." He says getting up headed towards you.

"He left?" you say more annoyed then ever.

"That's normally what actors do when the job is done love,"

"What?"

Just then the door chimes and a flood of people walk in. _Nick, Jamie, Lindsay, Sarah, Matt, Tyler, Gracie, Grant's mom, and your parents._

"Hey Nat?" Grant calls, and he goes to his side. "Yes?"

"Every actress needs to take her bow," and she did just that.

"What is going on?"

"Do me a favor babe?" Grant says gently.

"Okay?" the edge in your voice wasn't hiding well.

"Hands over your ears, eyes closed,"

"Not until, someone tells me what's going on,"

Grant just smiles and shakes his head no.

"Help me out, guys?"

Matt and Nick step forward. Matt stepped beside you and covered your ears. And Nick stood in front of you blocking your view so you figured you'd just close your eyes. It felt like forever. And then you heard music. Matt had moved his hands. You open your eyes and Nick and Tyler were now blocking your view. Your parents and Gracie were off to the left looking… nervous?

To your right were Lindsay, Sarah and Jamie with cameras. Cameras? Grant's mom was at the piano playing softly.

"Babe? Do you remember how we met? I came in and ordered a coffee. And that smile, _that _is what drew me to you, it's just beautiful," Grant was somewhere behind Tyler and Nick.

You stood speechless and when it clicked, you let out a loud gasp.

Just as you did Tyler and Nick moved revealing Grant on one knee box in hand.

He smiled and Nick gave you a small shove towards Grant and you went forward. He took your hand in his. "I need to see that smile for the rest of my life." He cleared his throat Tears in his eyes "Will you marry me?"

Tears were spilling from your eyes; all you could do was shake your head.

"Yes," it was the smallest whisper but all he needed to slip that ring on your finger and get up off his knees to kiss you. You were going to marry him!

And to think; it all started with a coffee and a smile.

**A/n Done! Sorry I had to finish after class. But I'm done! **


End file.
